Powerless
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: My version of Paradise Lost and Regained, taking place a week before the episode and continuing afterwards.  R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in some of the chapters. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot within the original plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

A/N: I've decided to totally re-write this story from the beginning. I hope everyone likes this new version. Some things will stay the same while others will change.

"Powerless"

Chapter 1

Alex's heart raced as she watched the container get closer and closer to her puddle form. She knew what it was going to do and she didn't want any part of it.

Just as the machine was about to pull her inside, she felt someone pull her back. She let out a startled yelp just as her eyes opened and she sat up with a start.

"Annie!" she cried out as the shaking started.

Breathing hard, the sixteen-year-old tried her best to calm down. She could feel herself starting to glow and she knew that wasn't good. She didn't want her parents to come into check on her and see her lit up like a street lamp.

Glancing over at her older sister's bed, she wished Annie was home now. But Annie wouldn't be home for another few days.

Just as she was starting to relax, her bedroom door opened, causing her to jump.

"Alex?" a concerned voice asked from the doorway.

Alex glanced up and locked eyes with her mother.

Barbara Mack stepped inside the room and crossed over to sit on the edge of her youngest daughter's bed, "sweetheart, did something scare you?"

Alex nodded.

"It was just a nightmare," Alex admitted, "I'll be okay."

"You've been having them a lot lately," her mother observed, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, "do you wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Alex exclaimed before she could stop herself. She forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," she replied, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. She frowned when she felt how badly her daughter was trembling. "Honey, you're shaking. Do you know what could be causing the nightmares?"

Alex sighed. She glanced over to Annie's bed and forced herself to not start crying.

"I know you miss Annie," her mother comforted, "we all do. She'll be home in a few days. Do you think the nightmares are from her not being here or something else?"

"Something like that," Alex replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?" her mother offered.

"Mom, thanks, but it's okay. Really, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"  
>Alex nodded.<p>

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"I just need Annie," Alex said softly.

"Well I'm sorry, my dear, but you don't get her back for another few days. I'm here though. I'll listen if you wanna talk."

"Thanks, Mom, but it's more of an 'Annie thing," Alex told her. She laid back down and tried to get comfortable again.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind, I'm right down the hall. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Alex said. She let her mother kiss her on the cheek and she even hugged her.

Once her mother was gone, Alex glanced over at Annie's bed and let a few tears fall.

"Annie, please come home soon," she whispered, "I need your help more than ever."

*********

Meanwhile, miles away at MIT, Annie sat up quickly, breathing hard. She tried to catch her breath, but it wasn't easy. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she knew it had to do with Alex.

"Annie?" a soft voice asked through the darkness, "sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?"

Annie's heart slowed down when she heard her roommate and girlfriend address her.

"I had the dream again," Annie replied, laying back down. She laid there for approximately two more minutes before getting up and starting to throw things into a suitcase.

At the sudden noise, Carly sat up as well. Flipping on the bedroom lamp, she raised her eyebrows when she saw what Annie was doing.

"Honey, why are you packing?"

"I need to go home," she replied, throwing another outfit into the suitcase, "it's Alex. Something's wrong. I need to help her…" her voice trailed off as she felt Carly's hand come to rest on her right shoulder.

"Sweetie, slow down," Carly advised, "take a deep breath and tell me what's going on. What makes you think something's wrong with Alex? You talked to her a few days ago and she was fine."

"I know," Annie conceded, forcing herself to relax, "but I think that's about to change."

"What makes you say that?" Carly asked.

"In the dream, I saw Alex being taken away by some security guys from the plant. I don't know how, but they found out about her powers."

"But I Thought you said nobody else knows besides you, Ray, Hunter and me."

"For now," Annie said as a shiver went up her spine, "Car, I need to do this. I need to be there for her."

Carly nodded.

"I understand," she said. With that, she went across to her closet, pulled out her own suitcase and started packing it.

"What are you doing?" Annie demanded.

"I'm coming with you," she said simply, "you can't do this alone."

"I can't ask you to do that," Annie said, returning to her own packing.

"You didn't ask me," she pointed out, "I offered. Besides, I know about Alex, maybe I could help."

"Okay," Annie consented, "but we have to move fast."

Carly nodded and the two finished packing in companiable silence.

Before they knew it, both young adults were on a plane, heading back to Paradise Valley. Annie had left Alex a message on her cell phone, telling her she was coming home and would be there early the next afternoon. She only prayed she wasn't too late…

********

"I had the dream again," Alex told Ray and Hunter. She, along with her best friend and boyfriend were sitting at the Mack kitchen table. The kids had finished their breakfast with the exception of Ray.

"But it was just a dream," Hunter tried to console his girlfriend of the last two years, "we would never let that happen to you."

"Hunter's right, Al, " Ray agreed patting her shoulder, "we promised Annie."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just kidding," her best friend admitted, "you know we have your back."

"I know," Alex smiled. She stood up and took her bowl, along with Hunter's to the sink.

"Have you heard from Annie lately?" Ray asked, polishing off another muffin.

"A few days ago," Alex replied, sitting back down, "she told me she was coming home for a visit in two weeks."

"How are she and Carly doing?" Hunter asked, pouring himself some more orange juice.

"Good," Alex replied.

"Carly must have some powers of her own or something," Ray surmised.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

Ray shrugged.

"She managed to get Annie to have a life."

Alex giggled.

"I know what you mean," she agreed, still laughing.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Ray asked.

Hunter shrugged.

"We can hang out at the park," Ray suggested, "toss the Frisbee around."

Alex agreed and went to get ready. As she returned to the kitchen ten minutes later, she still felt uneasy.

Despite the fun time ahead, Alex couldn't help but still feel a little nervous about the dream she had had. She couldn't help but think it meant trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 2

Alex tried to smile as she threw the Frisbee to Ray. The kids had been at the park for an hour now. She was trying to have fun, but it was hard. She kept getting the feeling that they were being watched.

"Alex, heads up!" Ray called.

Alex whirled her head around to see the Frisbee coming right for her. She deflected it with her powers and sent it back to her best friend.

"Good one!" Ray smiled.

"Alex, what is it?" Hunter asked. He glanced at his girlfriend in concern when he saw her skin start to glow briefly.

"I feel like someone's watching us," she explained.

"Do you wanna go back home?" Ray asked as he caught the Frisbee in his hand.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "come on, let's go."

Hunter slipped his arm around Alex and frowned when he felt her shaking a little.

As the three left the park, they failed to see the car parked a few feet away from the entrance. The person within got out a video camera and adjusted the focus. The figure within smiled when he realized he had gotten exactly what he needed.

*********

Alex sighed with relief when she saw her house come into view. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Turning around to face her friends, she invited them in.

"I need to get home," Ray said, frowning apologetically.

"I'll stay with you for a little bit," Hunter offered.

"Thanks," Alex replied. She sat down on the couch and sighed heavily.

"I'll call you later," Ray said. As he was about to leave, they all heard a car pull up in front of the house.

Alex tensed, ready for anything.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," she said, standing up. She went to the kitchen, leaving Hunter and Ray alone in the living room.

"I'm really worried about her," Hunter confided in Ray, "I've never seen her like this before."

Ray waved the other boy's concern away.

"She gets like this sometimes," he explained, "it's nothing new. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"I'm positive," Ray replied.

"Do you guys want anything!" Alex called from the kitchen just as the front door opened behind Ray.

"Can I have orange juice?" Hunter called.

"Comin' right up!" Alex called back.

"You should have seen her when she first got the powers," Ray told his friend, "she was constantly afraid the plant was watching her every move. I Blame Annie for that one. She was the one who instilled that fear in her. I know she was just trying to protect her, but she went overboard sometimes."

"Uh, Ray?" Hunter said as he saw the door open and Annie walk through it.

"I'm just saying, she needs to relax a little," Ray went on.

"I do, huh?" A familiar voice asked.

Ray whirled around to find the for mentioned person he had been talking about standing there.

"Hey, Annie!" Ray greeted.

Annie smiled and embraced her "younger brother."

"Hey yourself," she returned.

"Alex, I need your help!" Ray called out.

"What happened?" Alex called back.

"I got myself in trouble!"

"How?" Alex asked as she started walking back to the living room.

"How else?" a very familiar voice retorted, "he spoke without thinking."

Alex stood there for a second and just stared at the person the voice belonged to. Her shock quickly disappeared as she realized she was really there. She practically flew across the room and into her older sister's arms.

"Annie!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around her older sister's neck and hugging tightly. She wasn't even aware she had started to cry until she felt Annie running her hand through her hair.

"I'll get the dust pan," Hunter offered, sensing the two sisters needed a few minutes alone.

"And I'll just be going," Ray tried.  
>"Not a chance," Annie said while trying to calm Alex down, "freeze! We have to talk."<p>

"About what?" Ray asked.

"Do you want the short list or the long?" Annie asked, successfully getting a small giggle from her little sister.

"My Al, its okay," she soothed just as Alex dug her fingernails into her skin, "I'm back home now. I have you. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Okay," Alex said softly.

********

"So that's what happened," Alex finished explaining. She was sitting on the couch, Annie next to her and Carly sitting across from them. Ray was sitting in a chair next to Carly's seat, drinking a soda.

"That's almost like the dream I had," Annie said as realization hit her, "this can't be good." With that, she stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of her sister, girlfriend and Ray.

"But it was just a dream," Ray tried to reason.

"If we were dealing with normal circumstances, I would say you're right, but we aren't," Annie concluded.

"What are we gonna do?" Alex asked, locking eyes with her older sister.

"We'll figure something out," she told her, "I promise you, my Al, I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it," Annie took both of her little sister's hands in hers and Alex knew she was being completely honest with her.

"What can I do?" Ray asked.

"You can keep your ears out for any strange activity around our neighborhood in the next few days," Annie instructed.

"Gotcha," Ray said, saluting the older girl. This affectively broke the tension in the room. The phone rang a minute after that.

"I'll get it," Annie volunteered, "I'll be right back." She left for the kitchen and picked the phone up on the second ring, "Hello?"  
>"Annie?" her mother asked in surprise.<p>

"Hey Mom," Annie greeted.

"I didn't know you were coming home for a visit. When did you get in?"  
>"A half an hour ago," her eldest daughter replied, "Carly's here too."<p>

"I was calling to say that your father and I will be home soon and we're gonna pick up Chinese food. We need to talk to you girls about something."

"Okay," Annie said slowly, "are you guys okay?"  
>"Physically, yes," her mother replied, "we'll talk when we get home."<p>

"Okay. I Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Was Alex happy to see you?"  
>"Very," Annie replied.<p>

"I can imagine. She really missed you. Did she tell you about the nightmare she had last night?"

"Yeah," Annie replied.

"Well maybe she'll sleep better with you back in the room with her."

"I have no doubt," Annie agreed, "I'm gonna go and we'll see you when you guys get home."

"Okay. I won't tell Daddy you're back. It'll be a nice surprise for him."

"Okay, bye," with that, the phone call ended. Annie sighed heavily and returned to the living room.

"Who was that?" Alex asked the minute her sister sat back down.

"Mom," Annie replied, "she's bringing Chinese food home for dinner."

"What's going on?" Alex asked, sensing there was more.

"She told me she has to talk to us when they get home."

Alex felt a shiver go through her as the possibilities spun around her head.

"Why don't you go unpack," Annie suggested to her girlfriend, "the guestroom is to the left of ours."

"Okay," Carly agreed.

"Do you think I should go home?" Ray asked.

"That might be a good idea," Annie said, throwing him an apologetic look, "we'll fill you in on what Mom and Dad tell us, I promise."

"It's cool," Ray said good-naturedly, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Ray!" Alex called after him as he left.

The minute he was gone, Alex let her fear show.

"Wow!" Annie proclaimed when she saw her sister's complexion.

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry," Annie insisted, "you're afraid and you have every right to be. I suggest you try to calm down before Mom and Dad come home."

Alex sighed and tried her best to do so.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What if Dad got fired?"

"Alex, what would make you say something like that!" Annie exclaimed, causing Alex to jump, "now it's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Alex assured her, "it makes sense. If Danielle thinks he's too close to finding out what happened and she thinks he could get her in trouble, she could fire him or…worse…" her voice trailed off as she started to glow again.

"Alex, listen to me," Annie said, trying to help her calm down, "I highly doubt Dad is going to get fired. He doesn't know about you and there's no way Danielle knows. We've managed to keep her in the dark for four years."

"I have a feeling that's all about to change," Alex said as another shiver went up her spine.

"You're not alone," Annie reminded her gently, "I'm here now. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"I know," Alex smiled at her sister, despite the trouble loaming over them like the beginning of a bad thunderstorm…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes the next chapter of the story! Thank you to my best friend, ColeAndPhoebe4ever for helping me with it!

"Powerless"

Chapter 3

"This was always one of my favorite episodes," Alex mused as she tried to concentrate on Eliza Thornberry's quest to help a Cheetah cub find his mother.

"I'm glad we found something to take your mind off stuff," Annie said with a small smile.

Alex nodded.

The three girls were in the living room, trying to relax. Annie and Alex were on the couch, Alex resting against Annie's shoulder while Carly sat on Annie's left in a chair.

Eliza was trying to convince Tonto's mother not to eat her when the front door of the Mack home opened and Barbara's voice rang out, "Alex, we're home!"

Alex jumped, nearly starting to glow again.

"Alex!" Annie hissed. She regained control rather quickly and squeezed her sister's right hand reassuringly, "Try to calm down. I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope you're right," Alex sighed as their for mentioned parents entered the living room.

"Hey Alex," George Mack greeted, "how was you're…" his voice trailed off as his gaze landed on the second person sitting next to her, "Annie! Aw, it's so good to see you, honey, when did you get here?" he put the bag of food down and embraced his eldest daughter.

"A few hours ago," Annie replied, kissing him back, "it feels good to be home again. I just thought I'd come back for a long weekend. I hope that's all right."

"It's more than okay," her father assured her, "does your mother know you're back?"

"Uh-huh," Annie said with a small smile, "we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well after the day I've had, this was a great surprise," he sighed and ruffled Annie's hair. The two pulled away a minute later and he turned his attention to Alex. "Hi, sweetheart, how was your day?" he gave her a kiss and hug, which the sixteen-year-old returned.

"Okay," Alex replied, "Hunter and Ray and I went to the park to hang out."

"That sounds like fun. Well, dinner's gonna be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Annie said, "oh Dad, there's someone I want you to meet. Carly, this is my Dad, Dad this is Carly. She's my best friend and roommate."

George smiled warmly at the young adult and held out his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Carly. Annie's told us a lot about you. Welcome to our home."

"Tha-thank you," Carly replied, shaking the offered hand.

Alex exchanged a look with Annie when she heard Carly stutter, but her sister shook her head, so she left it alone.

"Hey, Annie!" Barbara Mack greeted, entering the living room. She had been getting the food ready. She came over and gave her a hug, "It's so good to have you home again!"

"It's good to be home again," Annie said sincerely, "Mom, you remember Carly."

"Of course, how are you doing, honey?" she asked.

"Good," Carly replied, smiling at her, "really good. I've been keeping this one in line."

Barbara laughed.

"I know what that's like."

Annie rolled her eyes.

"Well, dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes," Barbara informed them.

"That's what Dad said," Annie told her, running a hand through Alex's hair as her sister got comfortable again.

"Aw, its' good to see you two together again," their mother commented, smiling at both of her daughters.

Annie nodded in agreement as she continued to run her fingers through Alex's hair. It sure felt good to be home.

Before Annie and Alex knew it, they were hanging out in their room while Carly took a shower before dinner. As it turned out, the restaurant had given Barbara the wrong order, so she had to place a whole new one. This meant dinner wouldn't be ready for another forty-five minutes. The girls weren't too bothered by it though. It gave them some time to catch up and try to figure out a way to deal with whatever was on the way.

"When you called me this morning and I got your message, it scared me so much," Annie admitted, sitting on the edge of her bed. She watched as Alex mirrored her actions and she found herself briefly flashing back to the night after the accident and the conversation they had gotten into. Shaking herself out of the memory, Annie subconsciously reached out and took Alex's hands in hers. She squeezed gently, causing her little sister to lock eyes with her.

"You were more than scared," a familiar female voice stated in the doorway, "you were a basket case."

"Thank you very much," Annie said drily as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"No problem," Carly smiled at her, "did you guys need some sister time? Because I can go and finish unpacking and all if you…"

"No, you can stay," Annie offered.

Carly nodded and took a seat in Alex's desk chair.

"Like I told you downstairs, the nightmare I had last night was about you being caught," Annie explained. She went onto tell Alex in more detail.

"Has that ever happened to you guys before?" Carly asked.

"No," they both answered in unison, making Carly giggle.

"So are these plant guys really as bad as you say?" her girlfriend asked.

Annie nodded.

"Oh yeah. Well not Dave, but Vince and Lars are people you definitely DO NOT want to mess with. Trust us. Okay, you can make yourself at home. Alex, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"The garage," Annie replied.

Alex nodded.

"We won't be long," Annie assured her girlfriend.

"Take your time," Carly said. She took a book off of Alex's bookshelf and started reading.

*******

Meanwhile, Alex followed Annie downstairs to their sanctuary. Without being told, she sat down on an upturned crate and waited for Annie to start talking.

Annie closed the door and started pacing much like she had done back in the living room a little while ago.

She stopped pacing momentarily and held her arms out to Alex.

Alex accepted her sister's hug without any hesitation. She hugged back just as fiercely.

"I did miss you," Annie told her, "more than you know."

"I missed you too," Alex assured her.

The two sisters stayed like that for a few minutes before finally pulling away. Alex sat down on the carte again while Annie sat across from her on the work bench.

"Okay, here's what I think we should do," Annie began, "we need to wait until Dad tells us whatever it is he has to tell us before we do anything. For all we know, we might not have anything to worry about."

"Annie, are you kidding?" Alex asked.

"No I'm not," Annie replied, "it's better to wait and hear what's going on rather than jumping to conclusions."

Alex was about to say something when their mother poked her head in the garage.

"Girls, dinner," she announced.

"Okay," Annie said, standing up, "we'll be right there."

Alex heaved a sigh and followed suit. She only prayed Annie was right.

Before Alex knew it, she, along with Annie, their parents and Carly were sitting around the dining room table. Cartons of vegetable fried rice, vegetable rolls and chicken and broccoli sat in the middle as Barbara dished the food around.

"So what's going on?" Annie asked as her mother put a vegetable roll on her plate, "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Barbara replied. She served Carly before answering Annie's question, "We have something we need to tell you girls. But before I explain, I want you to know that we're both okay."

"All right, " Annie said uncertainly, exchanging a look with Alex.

"Alex, do you wanna try some of this?" Barbara asked, taking the top off some thai rice.

"Sure," Alex replied.

Barbara spooned some of the rice onto Alex's plate before continuing to speak.

"You girls have to promise not to over react," she said, eyeing each of them in turn.

"Okay," Alex said, feeling another shiver go up her spine.

Taking a deep breath, Barbara exchanged a look with her husband before starting to explain.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Your father lost his job today." She stopped there, giving the news some time to sink in.

"What!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Girls, it's gonna be okay," their father tried to assure them, "there are worst things than losing your job. I can find another one."

"What happened?" Annie asked, recovering from the shock.

"Danielle called me into her office and started questioning me about the truck accident again. Remember the one where some kid got doused with an enormous amount of GC-161?"

"We remember," Annie said as she squeezed Alex's hand partly out of comfort and partly to warn her to try and calm down, "what did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," their father replied, "I confronted her with what you and I talked about, but that was months ago."

Annie nodded. She remembered the conversation she and her father had had just before she left for college.

"I don't want you girls worrying about me," he said, trying to sound encouraging, "I'm gonna be okay."

Both girls nodded, although they couldn't help but worry.

"Alex, how's your thai rice?" Barbara asked in an effort to steer the conversation into something more normal.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet," Alex replied. She had concentrated on eating her favorite things first just in case she didn't like the new rice. After swallowing the last mouthful of her chicken and broccoli, Alex spooned some of the thai rice onto her spoon and stuck it in her mouth. The minute she swallowed it, she knew she had made a mistake. The taste of the rice was okay, but the sauce that was on it was a different story altogether.

As she felt a shiver go up her spine and the familiar dizzy feeling sweep over her, she knew she had to get out of there before anything else happened. Before she could alert Annie to what was going on, she felt herself changing form right there in front of everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 4

Alex tried her best to concentrate on anything else to keep from morphing in front of their parents. She couldn't expose herself that way-not after she and Annie had worked so hard to keep her secret. Once more, Alex didn't think her parents could handle it after the day her father had experienced.

"Does anyone want anymore?" Barbara gestured to the half eaten containers of Chinese food.

"No thanks," Carly spoke up, "it was really good though. Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie," she replied. With that, she got up and took the containers of food into the kitchen.

The minute she was gone, Alex wasted no time in getting her older sister's attention.

"Annie!" She hissed.

"What? Alex, what's the…" her eyes widened when she saw the problem her little sister was having. Thinking fast, she came up with a plan. "Meet me in the garage. Go before Mom gets back."

"But Annie, I don't-" Alex started to explain, but Annie interrupted her, Go."

Alex obeyed, even though she knew the garage wasn't the best place to go with how queasy she felt. She flowed out of the room and went upstairs, hoping Annie wouldn't be too cross with her for disobeying her orders.

"Can you distract my parents while I Go see what's going on with Alex?" Annie asked Carly.

"Sure," Carly agreed.

"Thanks," Annie said, standing up and going for the door, "I owe you one." With that, she was gone.

**********

When Annie entered the garage, she was surprised to find Alex not there. She sighed in frustration before going to search for her. Alex didn't normally disobey her orders regarding her powers unless she had a good reason. With that in mind, Annie left the garage and headed upstairs.

Seeing that the bathroom door was partly closed, she went for it.

"Alex, can I come in? It's okay, it's me," Annie assured her. She heard the toilet flush before Alex answered.

"Uh-huh."

Annie frowned at the shaky tone she heard in her little sister's voice. She could tell something was wrong right away. Pushing open the bathroom door, Annie found Alex leaning against the tub, her skin glowing.

Annie took pity on her immediately, rushing to her side and kneeling down in back of her.

"What happened?" She asked, pushing a few strands of Alex's hair out of her face.

"Annie, I'm sorry I didn't listen…" Alex's voice trailed off as her stomach lurched.

"Don't' worry about it," Annie assured her, "what happened?"

"I ate that rice and then I started feeling…sick.."

Annie pulled Alex's hair back as she heaved again, making her small form shake with the effort.

"You're gonna be okay," Annie soothed. She hated seeing her little sister going through this on top of everything else. Once Alex's stomach had calmed down for more than two minutes, Annie posed a question to her. "When did you start feeling like this?"

"Af…after I ate that rice Mom gave me," Alex whimpered.

Annie nodded. Getting a brainstorm, she went with it.

"Was it the thai rice?" Annie asked.

"Maybe," Alex replied, "it was the last thing I ate before I started feeling sick."

"We need to get you back to bed," Annie told her. She gently but quickly lifted Alex into her arms and carried her back to her room. Tucking her in, she left and returned with an empty basin, a thermometer and some water. Setting the things down on the nightstand, Annie sat on the edge of Alex's bed and slipped the thermometer underneath her tongue. She ran a hand through her little sister's hair while they waited for the thermometer to beep.

Annie sighed with relief a minute later.

"It's not that bad. you do have a small fever though. Is that why you morphed?" Annie asked, just as the lights in their bedroom started to flicker.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "do you think that sauce had horse radish in it?"

"There's only one way to find out," Annie sighed, "have you used your powers in the time I've been away that I don't know about?"

Alex clapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to keep the truth from coming out. She had a feeling Annie wouldn't become angry with her under the circumstances, but she still didn't want to tell her. As she tried to keep the truth at bay, she started feeling sick again.

"its okay, I won't be mad at you," Annie assured her.

"Yes, " Alex said in between labored breathing, "Annie, I need…the…"

Annie got the message and put the basin underneath Alex's chin not a minute too soon.

"You need to try and rest," she advised once her sister's stomach had calmed.

"You're not gonna leave?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Annie replied.

Alex closed her eyes and tried to do as her sister instructed, but it was hard. She couldn't stop worrying about their dad and herself.

"What's on your mind, my Al?" Annie asked, sensing her little sister couldn't sleep.

Alex sighed as she answered Annie's question.

"Everything is happening so quickly. Dad got fired today, I got exposed to horse radish again, and you and I both have the same nightmare…" she stopped talking in an effort to take a deep breath.

"Alex, listen to me, if Dad didn't give Danielle the information she wanted, that means you're still safe."

"But for how long?" Alex wondered aloud.

"I wish I could answer that question," Annie sighed, "but I can't. But like I said, you don't have to go through this alone."

Alex nodded, closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Hey."

Glancing up, Annie smiled when she saw Carly standing in the doorway. Putting a finger to her lips, she made a shushing sound and glanced down at Alex who was sleeping soundly.

"She just fell asleep," she explained.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Carly asked, sitting down on Annie's bed.

"I hope so," Annie sighed, "it's just been a long day for everyone."

"How are you holding up?" Carly asked.

"I'm okay," Annie replied.

"Annie…" Carly raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Okay, fine, I'm not," she admitted.

"And that's perfectly okay," Carly reached out and rested her hand on Annie's right shoulder, "some would even call it normal in your situation."

"That's just it," Annie sighed, "aside from Dad losing his job, nothing else about this situation is normal."

"It's okay to be afraid," Carly assured her, "and it's okay to admit it. I admit to you all the time."

"I know. I can't admit it to Alex. I need to be strong for her."

"Alex is sleeping," Carly pointed out, "come with me."

"I can't leave her," Annie insisted, even as Carly extended her hand.

"She'll be fine for a few minutes," her girlfriend assured her, "come on."

Landing a kiss to Alex's cheek, Annie whispered to her that she would be back and left with Carly.

Getting downstairs, Carly let Annie go in front of her.

"Do you have a patio?" she asked.

"No," Annie replied, "we have a backyard though."

"Perfect," the nineteen-year-old declared.

"Perfect for what?" Annie threw up her hands in frustration. It occurred to her momentarily that if she had powers like Alex's, she could have done a lot of damage.

"You'll see," Carly said, smiling at her, "trust me."

"I do," Annie smiled back. She followed Carly out of the house and into the backyard.

Once there, Carly flopped down on the grass and gazed up at the night sky. It was especially bright tonight, which gave it a comforting glow.

Annie stood next to her. She crossed her arms in annoyance, waiting for Carly to make her point.

"You brought me out here because…?" she asked after a minute had passed.

"So you would feel safe to emotionally let go," she explained.

"I don't need to let go of anything," Annie insisted, "I need to get back to Alex before she wakes up."

"Annie, please," Carly said, "you have the right to be upset too. You've been on edge since you had that dream. You need to face that or else you won't be able to help Alex."

Annie sighed. She knew Carly was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

"I'm going back inside," Annie announced, standing up and heading for the back door.

"Annie, wait," Carly stood up and turned to face her.

"What?" Annie snapped. She regretted it the instant the word left her mouth. "Carly, I'm…I'm sorry," Annie turned away as tears welled up in her eyes, "I didn't mean that."

"I know," Carly's reply was gentle.

This made Annie turn to face her once again.

"It's just…" her voice trailed off as tears started streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she knew what was happening, Carly had pulled her into her arms and was encouraging her to cry it out. Annie resisted a little at first, but she finally gave into her emotions, crying freely for the next fifteen minutes.

Carly just kept assuring her it was okay and holding her while she cried. She hated seeing Annie in any type of pain, but she knew she would feel better once she had released most of it. "Thanks," Annie sniffed, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

"Sweetie, no thanks needed," Carly said sincerely, kissing Annie's right cheek, "I love you. I don't like seeing you in pain. Do you feel any better?"

"A little," Annie admitted.

"Good. Now, let's get back inside. We both need some sleep."

"Okay. Car?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"I'm glad," she smiled before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 5

Annie sighed as she ran a hand through Alex's hair. Her little sister had been sleeping fitfully ever since she had returned from her talk with Carly. Annie was afraid she was having another nightmare and it broke her heart to see Alex like this.

Annie was just about to get up when Alex sat up quickly, breathing hard.

Annie sat back down in an instant.

"You're okay," Annie comforted, reaching out a hand and resting it on her little sister's shoulder.

"Annie?" Alex asked.

"I'm right here, my Al. Was it the same nightmare?"

"Yeah," Alex moved closer to her older sister and Annie gave her what she needed without a second thought, "Annie, I just want them to go away!"

"I know," she soothed, "I wish I could take them away for you, but I can't."

"Stay with me, please?" Alex grabbed Annie's left hand, putting a death grip on it.

"You got it," Annie agreed just as there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Girls?" Their mother's voice asked from the doorway, "What are you two doing awake?" She stepped into the room and sat down on Annie's bed.

"Alex just had another nightmare," Annie explained.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Barbara asked.

"No!" Alex cried.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Yeah," Annie spoke up before Alex had a chance to incriminate herself, "could you get Alex some water and Advil?"

Barbara frowned.

"Are you feeling sick, honey?" She touched Alex's forehead to check her for a fever.

"Uh-huh," Alex replied.

"What do you think caused it?" Barbara asked, turning to Annie.

"I think it was the thai rice. It just may not have agreed with her."

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Alex said as she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"I'm the one who gave it to you," their mother insisted.

"Mom, it's not your fault," Alex tried again.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Barbara kissed Alex's forehead and left the room to get the supplies.

The minute she was gone, Annie rounded on Alex. She tried to choose her next words carefully, but she knew she had to calm her down fast.

"Alex, you have to calm down," she insisted.

"I can't!" Alex shot back.

"You have to try," Annie frowned, "take a deep breath. If you don't, Mom's gonna see you glowing."

Before Alex could answer, their mother returned.

"Here you go," she said, setting the supplies on the nightstand.

"Thanks," Annie replied.

"You girls try to get some sleep. I don't want you worrying about Daddy. We're all gonna be fine. I still have my job."

"We know," Annie managed a small smile for her, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams you two. I Love you too, my little one," she added, ruffling Alex's hair. With that, she was gone.

"Okay, take the Advil and then we need to try and get some more sleep," Annie instructed.

Alex took the pill and put it in her mouth. She held her hand out for the water.

Annie was about to hand it to her, but stopped when she saw how hard she was shaking.

"You're shaking pretty badly my Al, let me help you," Annie offered.

"Do you blame me?" Alex retorted.

"Of course not," Annie assured her, "you have a right to be scared." She held the cup of water while Alex sipped at it carefully. Once Alex was done, Annie set the cup on the nightstand and tried to get comfortable again.

"It feels like everything's out of control!" Alex suddenly blurted, her voice growing more panicky with every word that left her mouth.

"Alex, look at me," Annie instructed.

Alex did so even as she tried to keep the tears back.

Annie frowned when she saw the raw emotion on her face and in her eyes.

"You can lose it any time with me. It's not like I'm gonna use it against you later," Annie reminded her.

"I can't do this! I can't! If they ask me any direct questions, I'm as good as caught!"

Annie reached out and pulled Alex in for a much needed hug. She ran her fingers through her hair as she listened to her rant.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Annie asked once Alex was quiet again.

"No," she whispered.

"And I never will. I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Can I stay here?" Alex sounded so small, so scared.

"You don't even have to ask, my Al," Annie kissed the top of her head while still holding her.

Alex fell back to sleep shortly afterwards in the safest place she knew. She wished she could stay in Annie's arms forever, but she knew she couldn't. But it was enough for now.

Early the next morning, Barbara poked her head in the girls' room. She wanted to check on Alex and make sure she was okay.

"Hey," she whispered, seeing Annie was awake. She smiled when she saw Alex curled in Annie's lap, "has she been sleeping there all night?"

"Yeah," Annie whispered back, "it's okay. I don't mind."

Alex stirred a little and Annie rushed to assure her.

"it's okay, my Al, you're safe with me. It's Annie who's holding you, you're with me, it's okay…"

Alex relaxed a minute later to her mother's amazement.

"You two have grown closer over the last few years," she observed.

Annie smiled.

"I really did miss her when I left."

"She missed you too," her mother assured her, "we all did, but I Think it hit Alex the hardest."

"Mom?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Are we really going to be okay money wise?" Annie inquired.

"Yes," her mother replied, "I still have my job and your Dad can look for another one. Besides, we still have our money in savings. You girls don't have to worry about anything. We'll be fine."

Annie nodded.

"But…"

"Honey, what is it?" Barbara rested a hand on Annie's shoulder.

"It just feels like everything's changing so quickly," Annie explained, "I just got back, Dad just lost his job and who knows what else is going to happen."

"Sweetheart, nothing else is going to happen. Daddy will find another job and we'll be fine."

"I guess I've just been away for so long that something about being back feels off."

"First nights back home after being away for a long time always feel a little strange," her mother comforted, "I guarantee you, when you wake up tomorrow in your own bed and Alex is next to you, it'll feel better. It'll feel right. Well I'm gonna get breakfast started," she announced, "I'll let you girls sleep for another hour or so."

"Thanks," Annie replied, 'I love you."

"Love you too," her mother kissed her cheek before bending down and kissing Alex's head.

Once their mother left, Annie sighed and tried her best to get some more sleep herself. Something told her she was going to need it for the days ahead-they all would…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 6

"That was a really good breakfast, Mom!" Alex announced as she swallowed the last bite of strawberry pancakes.

"I'm glad you liked it," her mother smiled at her.

"They were really delicious," Carly commented.

"I'm glad," she said as she picked up the leftover breakfast dishes and took them to the sink.

"Alex," Annie whispered once their mother's back was turned.

"Yeah?" her sister replied.

"Meet me in the garage in five minutes. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go get ready," Carly said, standing from the table and heading for the stairs.

"Okay. We should be done in a little bit," Annie told her.

"Take your time," Carly said.

"She's awesome," Annie smiled as she watched her girlfriend ascend the stairs.

Alex nodded in agreement. She thought so too.

*******

"So what is this all about?" Alex asked once they had managed to escape to their sanctuary.

"I think it's time," her older sister informed her without preamble.

"Time for what?" Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I think it's time to tell Mom and Dad about you," she replied, sitting down across from Alex on the upturned crate.

Now it was Alex's turn to pace.

"Annie, are you crazy!"

"Listen to me, things are unraveling too quickly. We have to do something to insure your protection and I think this is it."

"That will stress them out even more," Alex pointed out.

"Maybe not," Annie mused aloud, "Dad didn't just lose his job by coincidence. Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are. I've never put you in danger your whole entire life. You need to trust me when I say this might be the best way to keep you safe."

"Okay," Alex whispered.

Annie looked at her little sister, sadness and resignation on her face.

"I don't think it can be our secret much longer, my Al, as much as we want it to be. I'll help you tell them, I promise. You won't have to do this alone."

Alex nodded as she blinked back tears of fear.

Without a word, Annie reached out and embraced her little sister, knowing they both needed the closeness.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," she said, burying her face in Annie's shoulder.

Once the two pulled away, Annie continued to speak.

"I'm just as scared as you are," Annie admitted.

"I know."

"I've spent the last nine months worrying about you. I knew you were safe with Hunter and Ray, but I never stopped worrying about your safety."

"I was fine," Alex assured her, "Hunter and Ray kept me safe."

"And they both did an awesome job," Annie complimented.. Heaving a sigh, she continued to speak. "Believe me when I say my plan was not to come home for a visit and help you to tell Mom and Dad a secret that we've kept from them for almost five years. But this is bigger than both of us. You know how vicious Danielle is, you know what she did to Hunter's father."

Alex nodded. She knew Annie was right, even though she didn't want her to be in this case.

"You knew the powers couldn't be our secret forever," Annie said wistfully, "I wish they could, but they can't."

Alex sighed as what they were about to do hit her full on. She was just grateful that she wasn't alone.

"Should we call Ray?" Alex wondered.

"No," Annie replied, surprising her.

"Why not?"  
>"Because it started with us and it's gonna end with us," Annie explained.<p>

"Okay."  
>"Are you ready?" her older sister asked.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alex replied. She took Annie's hand and squeezed it for support and her sister squeezed back. It was now or never and Alex knew that never wasn't an option.

********

"Mom?" Annie asked as she and Alex entered the living room. They found their mother going over some bills.

"Yeah?" she asked, glancing up from their latest electric bill, "what's up?"  
>"We need to talk to you," Annie began, "it's important."<p>

"Okay," Barbara put the mail down and turned her full attention to her daughters, "should I call your father and tell him to come home?"

"Dad's not here?" Alex asked.

"No. He went to sign some papers down at the unemployment office and pick up an application at the middle school."

"Do you know when he's gonna be back?" Annie asked.

"In an hour or so."

"Okay," Alex said carefully.

"What is this all about?" their mother asked, glancing at Annie.

Alex thanked God she hadn't asked her.

"Is it okay if we tell you both at the same time?" Annie asked.

"I suppose so," their mother replied, "but you might feel better if you start with me."

Annie and Alex exchanged a look before sitting down on the couch facing their mother.

Annie took Alex's hand and squeezed it before starting to explain.

"It's kind of a long story," Annie started.

Just then, the phone rang. They ignored it. Not long after that, there was a frantic knock on the front door.

"Alex!" came Ray's panicked voice, "I need to talk to you! It's important!"

Alex and Annie exchanged a look with one another before Alex got up to answer the door.

"Alex!" Barbara called out.

"We'll talk when Dad gets home!" Alex called back.

Annie nodded in agreement, got up and followed Alex out of the room. The entered the garage and opened the door for Ray.

"Ray, over here!" Alex hissed.

Ray saw her and ran over. He entered the garage and Alex closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Annie asked.

"I don't wanna scare you," he started, eyeing Alex, "but I saw a truck that looked like it might belong to plant security driving around here."

Alex started glowing before Ray had even finished his sentence. She turned to Annie for help, praying that her sister had a plan.

"Alex, you gotta get out of here just for now. Ray, I'm counting on you to keep her safe."

"You know I will, but where are we going?"

"The one place they won't think to look for you. Grandpa Dan's barn." She gave Alex one more hug before pulling away and letting her little sister do her thing.

"What do we do once we get there?" Ray asked as Alex morphed them.

"Stay there and wait for my all clear," Annie ordered, "I'll call Hunter and let him know what's going on. He'll meet you there."

"Okay," Ray said. His voice sounding like an alien now that he was morphed.

No sooner had they slipped through a grate in the wall, but the doorbell rang.

Annie took a deep breath before going to answer it.

"Well, let the games begin," she said aloud as she entered the kitchen through the garage. She only prayed Alex would be safe until they could be reunited again…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story. It too belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot of this story, along with Carly.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 7

Danielle Atron smiled in satisfaction as she watched the video feed on the TV screen in her office. She had been waiting for this day for the last four years. She couldn't believe her luck. She watched as the dark skinned boy threw the Frisbee to a girl with dirty blonde hair and how the girl caught it without using her hands.

For one split second, Danielle felt bad for firing George Mack. The feeling passed as quickly as it had come.

As the video ended, she smiled up at Lars.

"Well done. You've finally done something right. I can't believe we never figured it out before, Alex Mack. Then again, with Vince on the job, I'm not surprised she's been able to evade us for so long."

"Do you think her family knows?" Lars asked, turning off the VCR

"Probably not her parents. What kind of parents wouldn't' report something like that happening to their daughter? But her sister…" she shook her head, "I wouldn't put it passed her."

"But Annie Mack's away at school, I don't think we have to worry about-"

"That's where you're wrong," Danielle contradicted him, "this close to GC-161 being released, we have to worry about everyone. I want a security team assembled ASAP. I want her brought here for testing. In fact, I want the whole family brought here. I have some questions for them."

"Right away, Ms. Atron," Lars said. He bowed to her and left the room to fulfill his duty.

Danielle smiled to herself while she waited for the trap to be set and the mouse to be caught. She was going to show the Mack's' what happened to people who lied to her. Finally, she was going to have her revenge…

********

Meanwhile back at the Mack house, Annie was pacing back and forth with Carly sitting in a chair.

"I shouldn't have let her go," she said, "I should have gone with her."

"Annie, sweetie, relax," Carly advised, "Ray knows what he's doing. He wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Annie was about to say something when the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring. "Hello? Hunter, slow down. What? Are you sure? Okay, okay." With that, she walked over to the TV and turned it on. She didn't have to look far to see what Hunter was talking about. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the commercial.

"Annie? Are you still there?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Annie replied, "I'm here. We have to get to Alex. How close are you?"

"Two miles," Hunter replied.

"Okay. Call me when you get there," the young adult instructed.

"Will do," Hunter said earnestly.

As Annie hung up on her end, she sent a prayer up for Alex.

"Please stay safe," she whispered.

*********

Meanwhile, Alex was pacing in the barn while Ray drank a soda and watched her in concern.

"Alex, you have to calm down," he advised, "we're safe here."

"But for how long?" she shot back.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"My Dad got fired yesterday, Annie and I are this close to telling our parents about me…"

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Not yet," Alex admitted, taking a deep breath, "you kind of interrupted that."

"I am good at that," Ray conceded.

Alex let a small smile spread across her face at her best friend's words. She could always count on him to make her feel better even in a situation like this.

Just then, they both heard the door to the barn unlock.

Alex grabbed Ray's arm, all intentions of morphing both of them when Hunter's familiar voice stopped her.

"Alex, it's okay," he assured her, "it's just me."

"Hunter, thank goodness!" Alex let go of Ray's hand and met her boyfriend halfway. She allowed him to pull her close, feeling safe instantly.

"Listen," Hunter said once they had pulled away, "we can't stay here much longer."

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"I think someone from the plant followed me on my way out here. I lost him halfway, but I don't wanna take any chances."

"Did you see what the truck looked like?" Ray asked.

"It was a van," Hunter explained, "it looked like it had a plant logo on it."

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Alex cried.

"We promised Annie we'd protect you and we won't let you down," Hunter promised, "come on. Let's go. I gotta call Annie when we get going and let her know I got here and you're okay."

"I'm not okay!"

"I mean that you're safe with us," he clarified. With that, he led Alex out of Grandpa Dan's barn with Ray following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked once they had gained the outside.

Hunter was about to answer when someone else did it for him. He didn't recognize the voice, but both Alex and Ray did.

"Oh I Think you'll recognize it once we get there."

Alex was frozen with fear for one second before her instincts took over.

"Alex run!" Hunter ordered.

Alex didn't need Hunter's prompting. She grabbed both his and Ray's hands and morphed them on the spot. She managed to get halfway across the road before she felt something hit her puddle form. She reformed a minute later feeling sick and really weak.

Instead of morphing alone, she morphed herself and the boys again and tried to get away. She was able to get them as far as the edge of the road before she had to reform due to how bad she was feeling.

Vince wasn't far behind, which didn't boad well for them.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Hunter asked as they reformed again.

"Hunter, I can't…can't run anymore, I'm tired. I feel really weak…something's wrong with me…" her voice trailed off as she felt Hunter and Ray try to pull her along as they put more distance between themselves and Vince.

"I thought Danielle fired him, " Ray mused as they ducked behind a hedge to avoid being discovered.

"That didn't stop him from looking for me, did it?" Alex retorted, swallowing hard against the urge to throw up.

"Alex…" Hunter frowned in concern.

"We need to get you back to Annie," Ray realized, "do you think you can morph again?"

"I don't know…" she said breathlessly, "…I can try."

"Trying is good," Ray encouraged.

Taking her friends' hands in hers one more time, Alex closed her eyes and thought of pools and ponds. As she felt the familiar sensation go through her, she shivered, but forced herself to concentrate. Once the transformation had taken place, she remembered a series of pipes that lead to Hunter's house and went for them.

The last sound they heard before they entered the pipes was Vince's shout of rage when he realized he had lost them.

"This isn't the way to your house," Ray realized.

"We're not going to my house," Alex answered.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked.

"Hunter's," she replied, "it'll buy us some time. Once we get there, I'll call Annie and tell her to come."

"Okay," Hunter replied.

They arrived ten minutes later and reformed in the kitchen.

Ray went right for the water dispenser while Hunter picked up the house phone and dialed the Mack's number.

"Hello?" Annie asked.

"Annie, thank goodness, listen, you need to come over my house right away. Something's wrong with Alex."

"What are you guys doing there?" Annie asked.

"We were followed up there," he explained.

"Okay. I'll be right there." With that, the phone call ended.

"Annie's on her way," Hunter informed his girlfriend.

"Okay," Alex replied as she caught her breath. She was concentrating so hard on not getting sick that she jumped when Hunter's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"It's okay," Alex gasped.

"Let's get you to the couch," Hunter suggested, "Annie will be here soon." He was about to pick her up when she doubled over and threw up on the floor. Ignoring the mess, Hunter concentrated on his girlfriend. She was glowing now and her breathing was still a little uneven.

"Alex! Okay, it's okay, take a deep breath," Hunter instructed, kneeling down in front of her, "nice and slow, easy does it…"

"No, it's not," Alex gasped while trying to breathe normally, "Hunter, something's wrong with me."

"Just try to relax," Hunter advised. He pulled her in for a hug and tried to keep her calm and still. He pulled a small trash can close by just in case she needed it. He only hoped Annie would be there soon…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the plot within the original plot of this story.

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 8

Alex's heart raced as she waited for Annie's assessment. Her sister had arrived ten minutes ago and they had filled her in on everything that had happened at Grandpa Dan's barn.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she lie on the couch, trying to stay warm, "What's wrong with me?"

"You guys didn't see what Vince hit Alex with?" Annie asked either Hunter or Ray.

"No," Hunter replied, "I was too busy trying to help her get out of there."

"Me neither, sorry. Wait a second! I did see something. It looked like a force field of some kind."

Annie nodded.

"Okay, that doesn't really help us a whole lot. Alex, how do you feel now?"

"I don't feel dizzy anymore, but I still feel weak and nauseous."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Just try and rest for me." With that, she patted her shoulder and pulled Ray into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Are you sure it was a force field?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know what it might have been. Remember the flu shot incident?"

"All too well," he grimaced at the memory.

"I think Vince might have hit her with GC-161 Staisus again."

"Is there a way to be sure?"

"There is, but I'm going to wait until she's had a little more time to rest first. I don't want to over exert her."

"Good idea."

"Come on, let's get back in there."

Carly shushed her the minute they returned.

"She fell asleep."

Annie sat down next to Carly and allowed her to run her hands through her hair and rub her shoulders a little bit.

"Is Al gonna be okay?" Ray asked, glancing from one sister to the other.

"In time," Annie replied, "I just hope it's in enough time."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked, but Hunter already knew.

"Danielle failed, but she won't stop until she gets what she wants. Alex isn't out of the woods yet."

"Hunter's right," Annie agreed, "Grandpa Dan's barn was the only safe haven I could think of in the short term"

"There's one more," Carly spoke up.

"What are you talking…no, no way!" Annie objected. Unfortunately, she was a little too loud. This caused Alex to stir and open her eyes part way.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked.

"Shh, it's okay," Annie assured her, "I didn't mean to wake you, my Al. Carly and I were just discussing something, which we're going to finish talking about in the kitchen. You're safe with Hunter and Ray. I'm not going far." She stood up and took Carly's hand.

Once they were in the Reeves' kitchen, Carly spoke before Annie could stop her.

"Annie, listen to me, my house is twenty minutes away from you. Trust me, my Mom won't mind. She's not gonna be back from her trip for another week anyway. And my Aunt Larisa is keeping Abby until Monday. We'll have the place to ourselves."

"I don't want you involved in this," Annie argued.

"I'm already involved," Carly pointed out, "let me help Alex."

Annie sighed, thought about it for a few minutes and finally nodded.

"Okay."

Carly pulled Annie into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, honey, we'll get through this and we'll get Alex through this."

"I hope you're right," Annie sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two returned to the living room a minute later.

"Okay," Annie announced, "new plan…"

"How are we gonna get there?" Ray asked once Annie was done explaining.

"We'll take a cab. The plant security is looking for Mom and Dad's car, or Alex's new one and yours," she pointed to Hunter, "they won't be looking for an ordinary cab."

"But won't that cost a lot of money?" Ray pointed out.

"Not if we take a few shortcuts," Annie replied, "it shouldn't cost more than thirty dollars and it's worth it to keep Alex safe. I'll cover it."

"Wait a minute, forget about the cab," Carly spoke up, "why don't we just use your new car, sweetie?"

Annie blinked a second before realizing Carly was right.

"It has King Bridge plates, not PV ones," Ray pointed out since he had seen it earlier, "and there weren't any plant guys following you when you came over here, were there?"

"No," Annie said slowly.

"I can drive," Carly volunteered, "that way you can help Alex."

"Okay," Annie agreed, "but we have to move fast. Hunter, does your Mom have anything Alex can use if she needs to…" her voice trailed off in an attempt not to gross Ray out.

"I'm on it," Hunter said, getting Annie's drift. He gave Alex to Annie and went for the kitchen. He returned with a mixing bowl and handed it to Ray, along with a bottle of water.

"Great. Let's get going," Annie instructed. With that, she handed Alex back to Hunter and led the way to her blue car which was parked in back of the house.

It had been a present from her parents for getting into MIT. She had left it at home because she knew she wouldn't need it while she was away.

Once they were all situated, Carly started the car and they were off.

While Annie tried to keep Alex calm and Ray watched for any followers, Annie just hoped they were doing the right thing.

"You lost her?" Danielle repeated as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

"With all due respect, Ms. Atron, I did what you instructed, but that old security guard got in the way."

Danielle's eyes widened at Lars's words.

"I don't believe this," she muttered, "get another security team out there and this time, I want the job done!"

"Right away," Lars replied. He left her office once again, determined to do things right this time.

"I'd be better off hiring monkeys," the CEO muttered to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed a number, "you don't have to pay them nearly as much."

The phone rang twice just as a beep came through.

Sighing, Danielle clicked over. "Hello? What do you mean she's not home? Well, stay there until she comes back. Oh trust me, she'll come back sooner or later, they always do."

Meanwhile, Annie held the door of Carly's house open while Hunter carried Alex in and Ray followed close behind, followed by Carly.

"Annie, can't you fix this?" Alex locked eyes with her older sister, hoping she could whip up an antidote.

"I could," Annie started, "but the ingredients for the antidote are back at home."

"Can't you just substitute stuff?" Alex whined.

Annie could tell her little sister was scared and frustrated. She never whined otherwise.

"I can't," Annie informed her, "we're just gonna have to wait for it to wear off on its own."

Alex sighed, but tried to relax as she felt Annie start combing a hand through her hair.

"So we're safe now, right?" Ray asked.

Annie glared at him. She was about to retort when Carly's house phone rang. The sudden noise caused everyone to jump.

"I'll get it," Carly said, standing up. She picked it up and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. She came back into the room frowning.

"What's up, Car?" Annie asked.

"Aunt Larisa has to bring Abby home early."

"You mean early tomorrow, right?" Annie asked.

"I mean in the next half an hour," Carly replied.

"Okay, are there any other relatives she can stay with?" Annie asked.

Carly thought for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"Okay, well we're just gonna have to keep her as safe as we can."

"She's gonna be happy to see you again," Carly told her girlfriend, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't wait to see her too," Annie admitted, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Carly agreed.

"My Dad could watch her," Ray volunteered.

"Or my Mom," Hunter offered, "she's great with kids and she knows about Alex."

"We'll see when Abby gets here," Carly decided.

"What's Abby like?" a weak voice asked from the couch.

"She's really sweet," Annie commented, "you'll really like her, my Al."

"Annie, can't you try to make the antidote?" Alex asked after a few minutes had passed.

"I told you, the ingredients are at home. I'm not leaving you now. The GC staisus wore off within an hour or two of you being hit with it before, so it should be okay."

"I hate this!" Alex declared.

"I know," Annie softened, "but you're gonna be okay. I wanna test your powers in a little while once the staisus has worn off."

"Okay," Alex resigned.

********

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Carly got up to get it, making sure she asked who it was first. She wasn't going to take any chances.

"It's me, sweetie, " came her aunt's voice.

Carly opened the door to find her aunt and younger sister standing there.

"Carly!" Abby squealed, a smile a mile wide on her face. She ran to her older sister and threw her arms around her waist, "I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too, Abbs," Carly assured her, hugging back, "I have a surprise for you. There's someone here who can't wait to see you too."

"Who?" the nine-year-old asked.

"Well, let's say good-bye to Aunt Larisa and then we'll go see."

"Okay!" the little girl agreed. She ran back to her aunt and gave her a big hug, "Thanks, Aunt Larisa! I Had fun!"

"Aw, you're more than welcome, sweetheart. I had fun too. Take care of yourselves."

"We will," Carly assured her. Once the door closed behind the two girls, Carly ushered Abby into the living room.

Abby's blue eyes lit up when she saw the person sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"Aunt Annie!" she ran to give her a hug, which the young adult returned.

"Aw, hiya, Abby!" Annie greeted her, hugging back, "did you have fun with your aunt?"

"Uh-huh," the nine-year-old replied. She giggled as Annie pulled her into her lap.

"Come here, kiddo, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Abby obliged, making herself comfortable.

"Everyone, this is my little sister, Abby. Abbs, that's Ray," she pointed to him, "and Hunter."

"Hi," Abby greeted warmly.

"Hey," Ray replied, smiling at her.

"Hey, Abby," Hunter said, "you know you have the same name as my cousin?"

Abby shook her head.

"That's cool!"

Carly giggled at her little sister's actions.

"Annie?" Alex said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah, my Al?" Annie asked. She glanced over at her and her heart broke.

"I'm thirsty," she announced.

"Ray, can you?" Annie asked.

"I" mon it," He replied. He left and returned with a cup of water. "Here you go, Al."

"Take it slow," Annie advised her.

Abby frowned in concern when she caught sight of Alex. She turned to Annie and asked softly, "Is she sick?"

"Yeah," Annie replied. She figured that was the best answer to give. It wasn't a total lie after all and she didn't want to scare the little girl.

Abby carefully got off Annie's lap and went over to the couch. She knelt down next to Alex and gave her a friendly smile.

"I hope you feel better, Alex," she told her.

"Thanks, Abby," Alex replied.

"I'll be right back," Abby told her. She was speaking gently to Alex, making Carly's heart swell with pride. She hadn't seen Abby in action in months so she had forgotten how amazing she was with everyone she came in contact with. She was very empathetic and tried her best to help everyone.

"Abby's nice," Alex commented.

"She's awesome," Carly agreed.

Abby returned a few minutes later with a plush something in her hands. She knelt down next to the couch and handed whatever it was to Alex.

"Here you go," she said, handing her the bear.

"Thanks," Alex whispered, taking it and laying it next to her.

"You're welcome," Abby replied, "you can have her. I gave Carly one when she left for school."

Alex grinned.

"I couldn't take her from you," she insisted.

"It's okay," Abby insisted gently, "I want to give her to you."

Alex grinned despite the pain she was in.

"Abbs?" Carly said, gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come back over here with Aunt Annie and me so Alex can get some rest."

"Okay," she replied. She almost always listened to Carly.

"No," Alex said, "Abby's fine. She's not bothering me."

"Okay," Carly replied.

"Alex, do you still feel the same?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," her little sister replied.

"I'm gonna have to test you soon."

"Annie, please, no," Alex protested.

Abby spoke up just then. She reached out and gently took Alex's left hand in hers.

"It's okay," she whispered in her ear, "I won't leave you. You can do it."

Alex didn't know what it was, but Abby's touch and her words seemed to help her find an inner strength deep down.

"Okay," she said, turning to Annie.

Annie raised her eyebrows at Carly when she saw the change in her little sister. She was aware she still wasn't feeling her best, but there was definitely an attitude change in her that hadn't been there before.

"Okay, here we go," Annie said, placing two books down on the coffee table, "try to move them. One at a time. Take it slow."

Alex nodded. She concentrated on the first book and tried to lift it in the air. She had barely grabbed hold of it with her powers when she started feeling them give out. She also started feeling dizzy again.

"Alex…" Annie said quickly, "Alex, stop."

"You can do it," Abby encouraged, "I know you can."

Alex took a deep breath and tried once again. To her surprise, she found she was able to lift the book in the air. As she concentrated on keeping it there, she heard Abby whispering something. She didn't worry about it. She could still feel the child's hand in hers and it was still giving her the inner strength she needed.

"All right, set it down," Annie instructed.

Alex did so and took a deep breath.

"I told you you could do it!" Abby said proudly.

Alex smiled at her.

"Do you want me to try the other one?" Alex asked her older sister.

"Not quite yet," Annie replied, "why don't you just rest some more."

"I'll stay with you," Abby offered.

"Thanks, Abby," Alex said while closing her eyes.

"It's okay," Abby replied. She started to hum softly, the sound helping Alex relax even more. The child had a sweet melody to her voice that reminded Alex of Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid.

"Abby, can you stay with Alex while I go get her some stuff to make her feel better?"

"Sure," Abby agreed.

"You're going to get the stuff to make the medicine?" Alex asked being careful to speak in code around Abby.

Annie smiled in approval when she heard her sister's phrasing.

"Yes," she replied, "you'll be safe with Hunter and Ray."

"We'll take good care of her," Ray vowel led.

"I know you will," Annie said earnestly, "do you mind Baby-sitting Abby too?

"No problem," Hunter replied.

"You be a good girl, Abbs, okay?" Carly said, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.

"I will," Abby told her, "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," her sister replied.

"Love you too, Aunt Annie," Abby told the other young adult.

"Same here, Abby. You just keep doing what you're doing for Alex. You're doing great."

"I don't mind," Abby smiled at her new friend.

"We'll be back soon," Annie told the boys and Alex, "I love you, my Al." she bent down and gave her a hug. Pulling away a few minutes later, she followed Carly out of the house.

"So what type of games do you like to play?" Ray asked Abby.

"All kinds," the little girl replied, "my favorites are Scrabble and Upwards."

"I like Upwards too," Ray informed her.

Abby smiled at him.

*******

Meanwhile, outside, the black vehicle made its way towards the two story red brick house. The person inside had been waiting for this moment all day and now was his chance. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

"I'm here," he informed someone through a walkie talkie, "ready to go in and make my move."

"Perfect," a woman's voice said, "are you sure she's gone?"

"I'm positive," the man replied, "she and her friend left five minutes ago."

"Do whatever you have to do to get her," she instructed.

"Will do," The man said with a confident smile.

********

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Hunter asked as he set two sodas down on the coffee table.

"No thanks," Abby replied.

"How about you, Al?" Ray asked.

"Maybe some more water," she said as she tried to get comfortable again.

"Okay."

"I wonder what's taking Annie so long," Hunter wondered aloud.

"She's probably going through all of her antidote ingredients she owns," Alex guessed, getting a giggle out of Abby.

"You're probably right," Hunter agreed. He was about to say more when the sound of a car nearing the driveway drew all their attention forward.

"Maybe that's them," Alex said.

Hunter got up to take a look. The look on his face when he returned to them made Alex shiver.

"Alex, we have to get you out of here now," Hunter informed her, trying to stay calm.

"Why?" Alex asked, sitting up with Abby's help.

Hunter didn't have time to answer as Ray came back, an equally worried look on his face.

"Did you see the van outside?" he asked.

"What van?" Alex asked feeling herself starting to glow. She didn't need the boys to answer the question though. She knew deep down in her heart who the van belonged to.

"Come on," Hunter insisted, "if we leave through the back door, maybe we can hide somewhere else."

"What's going on?" Abby asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetie," Alex comforted, even though she wasn't so sure of that herself, "we won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay," the little girl replied.

"Come on!" Ray helped Alex up and Abby grabbed onto her left hand at the last minute.

As they reached the door, Alex took a deep breath and let go of Abby's hand before morphing on the spot. She slithered underneath the door and went for the bushes near the side of the house. SHE knew her friends would follow her, so she wasn't worried.

"Alex!" Abby shouted.

"She'll be fine," Ray assured her, "come on, we have to follow her." With that, he took off after Alex, Hunter and Abby following close behind.

Gaining the outside, they rounded the corner and raced to Alex's side just as she reformed.

"There she is!" a man's voice called out, "Get her!"

"Alex, run!" Hunter shouted.

Alex did so, but she didn't get that far. She was starting to feel the last effects of the GC-161 staisus. As she morphed for the second time in five minutes, she felt something hit her, making her black out for a minute. When she came to, she tried to move, but found she was stuck. What made matter's worse, she heard a suctioning sound coming closer and closer. SHE gasped when she saw what looked like a vacuum cleaner hose coming straight for her!

"Alex!" Hunter shouted in alarm. HE tried to help her, but he wasn't fast enough.

Meanwhile, Abby was watching the whole thing unfold with a look of determination on her face. She also looked resolute, which made Ray gaze at her in puzzlement when he saw her expression.

"Abby?" Ray asked. He was worried for Alex, but he also knew he and Hunter had to keep Abby safe too.

Without a word, Abby ran for the van.

'Abby, no! Wait!" he ran forward and tried to stop her, but she was too fast for him. One minute she was running towards the van and the next she was gone.

"We have to go after them," Ray declared just as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ray, it's me," came Annie's voice, "we're on our way back. How's everything over there?"

"Uh, not that good," Ray admitted, "we have a big problem."

"What happened?" Annie demanded.

"Alex got captured by the plant."

"What! You two were supposed to keep her safe!"

"We're going after her," Ray informed her, "but that's not all."

"Of course it's not," Annie resigned, "what else went wrong?"

Ray took a deep breath before he relayed the rest of the events to Annie.

"Abby's with her," he revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I also don't' own some of the dialogue in the first nine chapters. It belongs to its respective writer. I do however own the plot within the original plot of this story.

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 9

Abby started to pray the second she entered the van. She had to find Alex and fast. She knew she wouldn't be her normal self until they got to where they were going and that was fine with her, but she just had to find her. Taken a deep breath, she crawled over some electronic equipment and saw a container in the back right corner. Spotting a path, Abby went for it and thanked God when she was successful.

"Alex, its okay," she assured her, making sure to keep her voice quiet, "you're not alone."

Alex, still trapped in the container, gasped. It was bad enough she had been captured, but now Abby was in danger too. How had she gotten in there?

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Two security guards grabbed the container holding Alex and brought it into the building.

Once the van was empty, Abby got out and followed them. She wasn't worried about being hurt. Despite this, she gazed up at the large building with a little apprehension. She ran inside though and prayed she would be able to catch up to the men who had taken Alex away.

It took her a few minutes, but she was able to find the room where Alex was being held. She heard Alex yelling at someone and the young girl could tell she was getting stronger. She ducked behind the door just as another person spoke.

"You didn't tell them about the accident, did you? Because if you had, I could have been stopped a long time ago. But you didn't. I guess you and your sister had your own selfish reasons for keeping it to yourselves."

Abby shook her head as she watched the second person who she now knew was a woman leave the room. She waited an extra minute or so before making her presence known.

From within the room, Abby heard Alex say something. She frowned when she heard the tears in her voice.

"I wish we had told them. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Please, I don't know if anyone's out there, but I need a second chance to fix things, please…I'm sorry. She's right, we should have told them…"

Abby knew it was time for her to intervene. She came out of her hiding place and approached Alex's dome like cage.

"That's why I'm here," she said.

Alex glanced up and locked eyes with the nine-year-old she had come to care about in the last few hours. She was about to ask her what she was doing there when Abby spoke again.

"I'm here to help you. I got into the van because He told me to. He wanted me to help you."

"He who?" Alex asked as a thought occurred to her, "Dave?"

Abby shook her head.

"No."

"Who then?"

"God," Abby replied. She smiled gently at Alex as she continued speaking. "You asked for a second chance and God wants to give it to you. He loves you, Alex."

Alex gasped when she saw a golden light surrounding Abby. She couldn't tear her eyes away even if she wanted to.

"What-what's going on?" Alex stammered.

"Don't' be afraid," Abby comforted, "I won't hurt you."

"I know," Alex said, not sure how she knew that in tthe first place.

"God wants you to know that He's not mad at you. He understands why you kept your powers from your parents. He meant for you to go to Annie for help. But it's time to tell them. God wants you to tell them. You won't be alone when you do it. God will be with you and so will Annie."

"Why?" Alex asked, confusing the young angel for a second. When she saw this, she elaborated, "Why did the accident happen?"

"The accident happened so you and Annie could get along better. Annie never stopped loving you before the accident. But when it happened, your love as sisters grew. God used the accident to help you and Annie. And that's why He understands why you didn't tell your parents."

"Will God help us tell them?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Will you stay?"

"Uh-huh," Abby replied.

"So all those times I escaped the plant…it was God helping me?"

"Yup. It sure was! He helped Annie come up with those plans to keep you safe."

"Will He help us get out of this?"

"Yes, but you have to ask Him."

Alex looked doubtful.

"I don't even think God could stop Danielle."

"God can do anything," Abby assured her, "and with God, you can do anything. Trust me. Or trust Him. Go on, ask Him."

Alex took a deep breath.

"God, please, help us get out of here safely and please help Annie and I tell our parents about me. I know it was wrong to keep the secret from them. I'm sorry."

"He forgives you, " Abby smiled.

"Please, help Annie get here soon."

"She's on her way now," Abby assured her. She had stopped glowing by this point and was sitting in front of Alex's dome cage. She glanced up at Alex before asking her a question of her own, "Do you still want to be my friend now that you know."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked, smiling at her despite how nervous she still felt, "you bet!"

Abby grinned.

"I'm glad."

******

Meanwhile, Annie was trying not to panic any more than she already had while Carly drove them to the plant. She had given Ray and Hunter strict instructions to tell Robyn and Nicole so they could help them when they needed it.

"I hope Abby's okay," Annie said, ringing her hands in frustration.

"Abbs will be fine," Carly assured her, "she can take care of herself."

"Why aren't you more upset about this?" Annie asked glancing over at her girlfriend.

"You don't know Abby like I do," Carly said confidently, "she's wise beyond her years."

"If you say so," Annie replied.

"What do you want me to do once we get there?"

"Stay out of sight," Annie instructed, 'I don't want you getting caught too. I'm gonna go in and get Alex out."

"I wanna help," Carly insisted, "please, let me do something."

"Okay. Let me think…after you drop me off, go and get our parents."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Carly asked as she pulled into the plant parking lot.

"Yes," Annie replied. She kissed Carly's cheek, unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car.

Gaining the lobby, Annie tapped into her connection with Alex. She needed her help if she was going to find her. She was aware that the connection might be distorted due to the GC stasus, but she had to try. She sighed with relief when she felt the familiar warm feeling go through her.

"My Al, I'm here," Annie assured her, "but I need to know where you are. Is Abby with you?"

'Yeah, she's fine. We're both okay, physically anyway. We're in a room at the end of the hallway near Dad's old office.'

'Okay, I'll be right there, don't move.'

'I can't exactly move even if I wanted to.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll see when you find us.'

'Okay. I'll be right there.' With that, Annie felt Alex break the connection. She took a deep breath and made her way to where her little sister was being held.

"Annie! Pssst!"

Annie whirled around, hand over her heart to find Dave standing behind her.

"Dave, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I can help you find Alex. I know where they took her."

Annie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I know you have no reason to trust me after everything I put you and Alex through. I'm really sorry for all of it. If it helps, I found out who Alex was a year ago and I've kept it to myself this whole time. I never told Vince or Danielle."

Annie had a sudden flashback to the time Alex had morphed a woman suffering from a stroke to the hospital and how Dave had covered for her.

"That's why you covered for Alex when she helped that woman…" her voice trailed off.

Dave nodded.

"It was the least I could do."

"Thank you," Annie said sincerely.

"Come on," Dave urged, "we have to find her before Danielle puts her plan into action."

"I don't even want to know," Annie muttered, following Dave down a shortcut.

They arrived at the room a few minutes later.

"When I let you in, the door will lock automatically," he explained apologetically.

"That's okay," Annie assured him, "we'll be fine."

Dave nodded and waited until Annie was inside before letting the door close behind her.

The minute Annie was inside, she realized they had a problem. Alex was in a dome cage and there was no way out.

"Alex! Abby!"

"Aunt Annie!" Abby cried, jumping up and running into her arms.

"I was so worried about you," Annie lectured, hugging her close, "why did you do that?"

'Annie, its okay," Alex cut in, "Abby was helping me. She didn't do anything wrong."

"We'll talk about this later," Annie told the young girl, hugging her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Abby said, returning the hug.

Pulling away, Annie turned her attention to her little sister.

"Alex, I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's not your fault," Alex smiled at her, "you came for me and that's what counts."

"I will always come for you," Annie said sincerely, "now we just need to get you out of here." She gazed around the room for something she could use to break the dome open. She was momentarily distracted by a commotion in the hallway beyond.

A few minutes later the door to the room opened and a rough looking security guard pushed both of their parents inside.

Barbara Mack glanced around wearily as the door closed behind them. When she saw both of her daughters, she sighed with relief and let a few tears course down her cheeks.

"Alex, Annie, I'm so glad you girls are okay!" She rushed forward and pulled Annie into a hug.

Annie hugged back before pulling away.

"Carly told us you girls were in trouble," Barbara began, "she brought us here to help you. Those security guards grabbed us the second we got out of our cars."

Annie and Alex exchanged a look.

'My Al, it's time. I'll help you.'

Alex nodded and smiled at her sister despite the situation.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, we need to tell you something. Annie and I do," Alex clarified, making sure to leave Abby out of it.

"Okay," Barbara said, "I think you girl's better start from the beginning."

Abby gave Alex an encouraging smile.

"Well, you remember that truck driver, Dave?" Alex began.

"Yes?" Their Dad replied.

"And you remember the truck accident with GC-161 a few years ago?"

"Yes," their mother said.

"Well, it actually happened and…" her voice trailed off as she glanced at Annie.

Annie wanted nothing more than to reach out and squeeze Alex's hand, but the cage her sister was in prevented any physical contact.

"I'm right here, my Al," Annie assured her, "you can do this."

Barbara held herb breath in anticipation of Alex's next words. She allowed the girls to have their sister moment without any interruption. She had a feeling they needed it.

Taking a deep breath, Alex prepared to tell their parents the rest of the story. She sent a silent prayer up to God, asking Him for strength to do this. She could hear Abby praying something similar nearby.

"…like I said, the accident did happen, but what you guys don't know is…I'm the kid who got doused with GC-161."

"What do you mean you were the kid?" their father asked. He was trying his best to digest what his daughters were telling them.

"It happened on the first day of 7th grade," Alex went on.

"I've been monitoring her health wise for the past four years," Annie chimed in, "she's perfectly healthy. In fact, she's healthier than most of us. Since the accident, she's rarely gotten sick, except for when she comes in contact with horse radish and the time she had to get her Appendix out."

"You knew about this?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah," Annie replied.

"Does anyone else know?" their father asked.

"Ray," Alex admitted. It was all she could do not to break down at the look on her parents faces. "Ray wouldn't have found out if he hadn't come into the garage after the accident happened. Hunter knows too," she added.

"But they're the only ones besides Annie."

"That's not entirely true, my Al," Annie corrected her, "Carly knows. But that's it."

Barbara nodded, trying not to let her anger show.

"So was it the food that made you sick?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Alex replied, not being able to hold the truth in due to the horse radish still working its way through her system.

"We didn't lie to you about the food," Annie said, "we just couldn't tell you how the food made her sick. But we found out a year ago that she's allergic to horse radish. It makes her feel sick to her stomach and dizzy and it makes her tell the truth whenever she's asked a direct question."

Their father nodded in understanding.

"So when you stowed away on the plane when Annie left for MIT…" Barbara said, her voice trailing off.

"That was another accident," Alex admitted, sharing a look with Annie.

"Alex got sick from the horse radish on that cracker you gave her," Annie explained, "and she morphed and got trapped in my carryon bag."

"Okay," Barbara said.

"Didn't we raise you girls to know you could tell us anything, any time?" their father asked, his anger showing a little bit.

"Yes," Alex said weakly.

"I just don't understand why you girls didn't come to us," he continued, "we could have helped you. We could have been there for you."

"That was my fault," Annie admitted, trying to spare her sister as much punishment as she could, "I told her not to tell you because we were afraid Danielle would find out and hurt her."

"We wouldn't have let that happen if we would have known sooner," their father said, "and I could have stopped Danielle a long time ago."

"We're really sorry, Dad," Annie apologized sincerely, "one good thing came out of it though."

"What was that?" their Dad asked.

"Alex and I became closer," Annie replied.

"That might be so," he said, frowning, "but look where we are now."

Alex turned away as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't hold them back and let them fall.

"If you're gonna punish anyone, punish me," Annie told them, glancing at both of her parents in turn, "I was the one who told Alex to keep the accident and her powers a secret."

"Annie, that's very noble of you. Despite the choices both of you made at the time, I am proud of both of you for working together. Despite this, you will both be punished. We aren't punishing you for what happened. We're punishing you for not telling us. While I understand you protecting Alex from the plant and Danielle, you never had to protect her from us. We'll discuss it when we get home," Barbara informed both of them.

Annie was about to say something when everyone was drawn to a blinking red light straight up above Alex's prison.

"Uh-oh," Abby said, speaking for the first time since the girls had told their parents about the accident.

"You said it, kiddo," Annie agreed. She gazed around once again in a desperate attempt to find something to break Alex out. They had to get out of there and soon!


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story after the first part of this chapter.

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 10

Alex's heart raced as she watched Annie lift a pipe and aim it at the chamber she was stuck in.

"Alex, Alex, get down!" Mrs. Mack cried. Then to Annie she added, "Be careful!"

Annie nodded. Swinging the pipe like a baseball bat, she struck the top of the chamber, setting her sister free.

Alex morphed the second she was out, taking her parents and Abbywith her.

As she went to morph Annie, two security guards burst in and pushed her sister backwards.

Alex knew she didn't have much time. She hated to leave Annie, but she had to get their parents and Abby to safety first.

Zipping outside, Alex reformed her parents and Abby, who immediately ran into her sister's arms.

Once Alex was sure her parents were okay, she morphed again, all intentions of going back for Annie. She couldn't leave her behind. She wouldn't leave her. Annie was her sister and her best friend next to Ray. She had to get her out.

"I'm going back for Annie!" She shouted over the noise and sirens around them.

"Alex, wait!" Mr. Mack shouted, but it was too late. Alex had already morphed again.

Slipping back into the building, Alex zipped through an opening in a nearby grate. Praying it was the right way, she took a chance.

Seeing the explosives mounted to the wall, she knew she had made the right decision.

Getting closer, she made a bee line for her sister. She had to incorporate her at just the right second.

"Alex!" Annie cried, seeing her sister slip under the door.

Alex shot her puddle form upwards, touching Annie's right hand. Once her sister was safely incorporated, Alex wasted no time in getting them both out of there. Seeing the exit a few feet ahead of them, Alex went for it without looking back.

Meanwhile back outside, Barbara and George were gazing up at the building, praying their girls would make it out safely. For all they knew, they had already escaped and they just hadn't seen them yet due to the enormous crowd.

"Alex! Annie!" Mrs. Mack cried as she looked around frantically in the chaos for the girls.

Seeing a FDA officer, Mr. Mack pulled him aside.

"Our two daughters are still inside."

"Find them, please!" Mrs. Mack pleaded, almost bursting into tears from worry for her children.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but nobody's allowed back in the building."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter saw Danielle Atron ambling towards a waiting helicopter without a care in the world.

Years of pent up anger and resentment coursed through Hunter like hot lava. The feeling intensified when he thought of his girlfriend who was still MIA.

With a burst of speed he didn't' realize he possessed, he ran after her.

The sound of a familiar female voice spurred him onward.

"Go Hunter! Get her!" Alex shouted from a few feet behind him. She and Annie had just emerged from the plant and Alex had just reformed them.

Catching up to the CEO, Hunter grabbed her by the right arm and pushed her up against a fence.

Danielle looked mildly surprised, then annoyed.

Hunter said nothing as he held his grip steady until the familiar sound of sirens could be heard.

He didn't let go until a police officer took over.

After he was sure Danielle wasn't going to escape, he gave her one more glare before turning around and nearly being attacked by Alex.

"I never knew you could run that fast," she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah man," Ray interjected from right behind them, "you should really try out for the track team."

Hunter nodded, even though his gaze was focused directly on Alex.

"Thank God you're okay," he praised, "I thought I'd lost you."

"No way," Alex said as she kissed him, "never. You should know me better than that. When have I ever let Danielle win?"

"Al has a point. " Ray said. He blushed as the two lovers kissed, "I'll just be over here." Ray moved aside.

The two pulled apart a few minutes later and Alex reluctantly let go.

"I-I guess I better go see if Annie's okay and let my parents know I'm all right."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hunter agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said breathlessly.

Giving him one last peck on the cheek, she left his side and rejoined her family.

"Alex!" Mr. Mack exclaimed when he saw her. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Alex asked, trying to fight back tears of guilt.

"For what?" MR. Mack said incredulously, "you saved your sister. You saved all of us."

"She wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for me," Alex said softly. But her Dad apparently hadn't heard her. He kissed her one more time and let her go, only to have Barbara embrace her.

"Alex, thank God you're all right!" Mrs. Mack said, tears in her eyes, "you had us really scared!"

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" Alex said, the tears spilling forth, "I'm sorry for everything!"

"We'll talk when we get home," Barbara assured her, 'I'm just glad you girls are all right."

Alex nodded.

Mrs. Mack guided Alex towards Annie's car while Mr. Mack did the same with Annie.

Annie and Alex exchanged a knowing look once they were in the backseat together.

Leaning over to whisper in her little sister's ear, Annie smiled.

"Thanks, Alex."

" Don't mention it," Alex replied. She rested her head against Annie's shoulder and tried to rest. She was exhausted. "Where are Carly and Abby?"

"They got a ride home with Ray's Dad," Annie explained, "you'll see them again in a few days."

Alex nodded as she felt her eyes close. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

Alex's hazel eyes opened slowly a little while later. She struggled to keep them open as she felt someone stroking her hair.

"Annie?" she asked sleepily. She remembered Annie helping her upstairs the night before and tucking her in bed. They had ended up sleeping together due to everything that had happened.

"No, sweetheart," her mother's familiar voice met her ears, "it's Mommy."

Alex's eyes opened all the way and settled on her mother. Getting her wits about her, Alex's heart started to race with fear.

"Wha-where's everyone else? Where's Ray?"

"He's home safe and sound," her mother assured her youngest daughter.

"Hunter?" She asked. Her hazel eyes darted about the familiar room, searching for the love of her life.

"I'm right here," Hunter's familiar, slightly southern accent met her ears as he walked into the room. He had arrived fifteen minutes ago to check on her.

Alex's heart slowed down considerably when she saw him.

"Alex, I'm so glad you're okay," Hunter sighed with relief. He reached her side and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned.

"If Kelly couldn't break us up, Danielle didn't stand a chance." she gave Hunter a smile as she rested her head against his chest.

Mrs. Mack smiled at the two, even though she thought they were moving too fast. She could tell they cared for each other deeply.

As Alex relaxed, her eyes traveled to her sister's bed. Her heartbeat started to quicken again when she didn't see her there.

Turning her worried eyes upon her mother, she asked in a panicked voice, "Where's Annie?"

"She's in the bathroom," her mother assured her, "she's fine."

"Mom's right," Annie entered the room and had just enough time to reach her bed before Alex attached herself to her.

Hunter let her go, knowing how close she and Annie were.

"Annie!" Alex cried as tears of relief and pent up fear spilled from her hazel eyes.

"Shh, my Al, it's okay," Annie assured her. She put a hand through her little sister's hair and hugged her tightly, "I'm fine, thanks to you. We're all okay."

Alex just buried her face in her older sister's shoulder as more tears came.

Barbara looked on in concern. She knew her youngest daughter had been through so much in the last forty-eight hours, they all had. She wanted to help her, but she could tell Annie had to be the one to calm her down. She knew more about what Alex was going through and the best way to help her.

"My Al, take it easy," Annie coaxed as her sister's breathing started to become ragged, "I'm okay. I'm all right. You need to take a deep breath. You're gonna start…" her voice trailed off as Alex's skin started to glow like a neon search light.

Barbara started at the sight, but quickly recovered.

"It's okay," Hunter assured her, "that happens whenever Alex gets scared or nervous."

Barbara nodded.

"I'll go get Alex some water," Barbara offered. SHE felt so helpless and she wanted to do something.

"NO!" both Annie and Hunter said in unison.

Annie recovered while Hunter blushed.

"Alex doesn't need that right now," Annie explained, "it'll only make things worse at this point. She'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked.

Annie nodded.

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Call me if you need me." She kissed both girls before leaving them alone with Hunter.

Alex's breathing was going back to normal slowly but surely.

"That's it," Annie encouraged, "that's my Al. Just take a deep breath…you're okay, we're both all right."

"Annie, I'm so sorry!" Alex cried.

"Alex, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life."

"I know, but if I hadn't been caught by Danielle, then you never would have…"

"Shh, Alex, it's okay. It's over and done with now. Everyone's okay. That's the most important thing. I'm not mad at you for anything. I promise."

"I was so scared I was gonna…"

"I know, but it's okay now. It's okay…" Annie kept up her soothing mantra until Alex started calming down a few minutes later.

"Annie, please!" Alex begged tearfully.

"What, my Al?" Annie asked.

"Don't leave me again!"

"I'm not going to," Annie assured her. She shared a knowing look with their mother, who smiled.

Barbara had stuck her head back in the room briefly to check on Alex. Once she saw Annie had everything under control, she left them alone.

"But school…" Alex said while trying to stop crying.

"I took the next semester off. I need to be here with you," her sister explained.

Alex smiled a little through her remaining tears.

"But you are going back?" she asked.

"Yes," Annie assured her.

"I love you, Annie," Alex took another deep breath.

Annie smiled gently down at her.

"I love you too, so much," she replied.

Alex turned to Hunter.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?" the teenage boy replied.

"Are we still on for next week?"

"You got it."

"What are you guys up to?" Annie asked curiously.

"We're just going to Grandpa Dan's barn to hang out. Dance, talk and Ray's favorite hobby, eating."

This got a small laugh out of Alex.

"Ray put it together and I helped him," Hunter explained, "Ray figured with everything that happened, we need an excuse to just hang out."

"I totally agree," Annie said, surprising Alex.

Alex felt herself relaxing the second she felt Annie comb a hand through her hair.

"I don't think I had a chance to thank you for what you did for us. You risked your life to save my sister."

Alex smiled at Hunter over Annie's shoulder. Her smile quickly faded as she suddenly felt weak.

"Annie!" she cried, panick in her voice.

"Yeah?" Annie asked.

"I don't feel so…I feel weak…tired…really tired…" she managed to say before everything went black.

Annie didn't panic. She laid Alex on her bed before going to get a wash cloth from the bathroom.

Dipping it in cold water upon returning to the room, Annie ran it over Alex's forehead and cheeks, hoping it would help her wake up.

Alex's hazel eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. She locked gazes with Annie before speaking.

It took all of Annie's strength not to break eye contact with her little sister. The reason was, she could see all the pain, confusion and fear in Alex's eyes and she wanted to take it away. She at least wanted to take the part she had contributed away. She knew she had hurt Alex by leaving her-even though Alex hadn't said it.

"Annie," Alex said. Her voice sounded tired.

"Shh, my Al, I'm right here. Hunter and I are both here. Are you hurting at all? You need to tell me the truth."

"My stomach…I feel naus…nauseous…weak…"

"Okay. Is anything else hurting?" Annie asked.

"No," Alex replied. She locked gazes with her older sister once again.

Annie could see the desperation in them and it broke her heart. But nothing tore at her more than the four words that issued from Alex's mouth a minute later.

"Annie, please, fix it!"

"I'm gonna try my best," Annie assured her while trying to keep her own emotions in check.

"Do you think it was that stuff that guy hit her with that's making her feel this way?" Hunter mused aloud.

"I'm sure of it," Annie replied, "I'll be right back. Hunter's gonna stay with you. Is that okay?"

Alex nodded.

Annie kissed Alex's forehead and left her with Hunter. She had to get some things.

Taking Annie's spot next to Alex, Hunter brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as their eyes locked.

"You're gonna be okay," he assured her.

"Thanks to you and Ray," Alex said softly, "you saved my life."

"I couldn't just leave you there."

"Do you feel like being held?" he asked. He didn't want to pull her into his arms just in case she didn't want to be held. The other thing he was worried about was making her sick by moving her suddenly.

"By you? Always." she said with the smile she reserved just for him.

Moving slowly, Hunter reached his arms out and pulled his girlfriend close.

Alex got comfortable immediately and closed her eyes to rest.

Hunter was trying to stay as still as possible. He didn't want to cause Alex anymore pain unintentionally.

"Okay," Annie saidreturning to the room, "Hunter, do you mind laying Alex down for a second. You can still stay with her."

Hunter did as he was told, despite the protest from Alex.

"I want you to get better. I'll hold you again before I leave."

"Okay," Alex consented with a sigh.

Once she was lying down, Annie helped her sit up a little and held a medicine cup of Tylenol out to her.

Alex sighed, but complied. She thought of pushing the cup away with her powers, but she didn't want to test Annie right now. Besides, her sister was just trying to help.

As if reading her mind, Annie smiled although her look was stern.

"Smart move," she commented.

Alex smiled a little as the last bit of medicine went down.

Once the Tylenol was gone, Annie gave Alex some water before helping her to lie back down.

"Hunter, you can go home if you need to," Annie offered, "Alex will be okay."

Alex turned her eyes upon her boyfriend pleadingly.

"I'm gonna get going soon," He told both girls, "but I want to stay a little longer if that's okay."

"It's fine," Annie assured him. She patted Alex's shoulder, "Just try and rest for now. You don't have a fever, which is a good thing. I think this might be stress related. I mean you've been through a lot."

"You're probably right," Hunter said.

"Annie's always right," Alex mumbled.

"Hey, you! No comments from the peanut gallery," Annie said with a smile.

Alex's hazel eyes closed a minute later as she let sleep take over…


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 11

Alex awoke a few hours later to find Annie reading a book and Hunter flipping through the latest issue of Paradise Valley Gazette.

"Anything interesting?" Annie asked, gazing up from her book.

But it wasn't Hunter who answered her.

"Annie?" came Alex's tired voice.

"Hey, my Al," Annie smiled as she sat down next to her little sister, "are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Alex informed her. She smiled at her before gazing around for Hunter. "Did Hunter leave already?"

"I'm still here," he assured her.

"I'm glad," Alex grinned.

"So anything good in there? " Annie asked.

Hunter gave her a rye smile.

"Take your pick," he held the newspaper out for her to see.

Annie scanned it and couldn't help but laugh at one of the headlines.

"GC-161 contaminated chimp on the loose."

"I hope Oscar's okay," Alex said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself," Annie assured her. She scanned the paper some more. "Well there's nothing in here about you specifically. But there is an interesting article about how Lars and Danielle fought being arrested. And hey, Hunter, you're in here."

"I am?"

"Yeah," with that, Annie started to read aloud, "one of Paradise Valley's own teenagers managed to hold the CEO of PV Chemical until police apprehended her. If it hadn't been for him, she might still be at large."

Annie put down the paper and picked up a bottle of water. She took a few sips just as Alex's cell phone rang. She picked it up to hear Ray's excited voice on the other end. It took him a minute to realize Annie had picked up the phone.

"Did you guy's se the paper!"

"Yeah, Ray. We did."

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you picking up Al's cell phone?"  
>"Uh, because Alex is a little busy at the moment."<p>

Alex turned around and shot a zapper towards her. SHE made sure the voltage was low enough so she wouldn't hurt her.

"Anyway," Annie said, wincing a little, "to answer your question, we did see the paper. And yes, we know about Oscar."

"Oh. I called to let Alex know he's over here."

"Don't you dare. " Annie warned, "Alex is dealing with enough right now."

"Relax, Annie. I wasn't gonna bring him over there. I know you're allergic to furry and cute things."

"Just keep him busy and see if you can get him back to Dave," Annie ordered. She shook her head at the look Alex was giving her.

Alex signed please, but Annie ignored her.

"Well, I'm gonna get goin'," Hunter said at the exact same time Annie heard glass break and Ray said hurriedly that he had to go.

"Have fun," Annie said as she hung up. Closing the phone, she muttered, "better you than us." She muttered.

"What did Ray want?" Alex asked.

"Nothing too important. He wanted to know if we saw the paper," she said truthfully.

"Do you really have to leave?" Alex asked, turning to Hunter.

He nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," Annie said with a wink, "I'll be back in twenty-minutes. Behave yourselves."

Alex glared at her.

"At least I have a boyfriend!" she called after her.

"I have someone better than a boyfriend!" Annie called back.

Hunter pulled her into his arms and the two embraced before their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for the next five minutes.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath and Alex was fighting the urge to start glowing.

"I better get goin'," Hunter said, "I want to let my Mom know I'm okay. You're gonna be fine with Annie taking care of you and your parents."

Alex nodded. It was still hard to believe that her parents knew now. Things were certainly going to be different from now on.

"Okay. I'll call you later tonight," Alex told him as she pecked him on the cheek, "I love you."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we'll go get some-" Hunter stopped talking when he realized what Alex had just said. "What did you just say?"

Alex blushed furiously, which led to her starting to glow.

"I-I said I love you." She repeated.

Hunter smiled.

"I love you too," he pulled her in for one more hug and they ended up kissing once again.

Alex giggled as she felt Hunter's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna morph you again, you know," she teased.

"I know," Hunter assured her.

Unfortunately, Annie picked that exact second to come back.

"You did what!" she shouted in surprise and annoyance.

"Annie, chill. This was after I Told him the truth. He was worried about getting home late, so I helped him out a little. No big deal."

Annie looked like she was going to protest, but decided to keep her opinion to herself.

The two lovers kissed once again before Hunter pulled away and stood up.

"I better get going before your sister kills me."

Alex giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from Annie."

Annie glared at her, but Alex could tell it was a playful glare.

"You two are cute together," Annie observed.

"All right, I'll see you later." with that, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving the two sisters alone.

Once the door closed behind them, Alex looked at Annie and sighed.

"Well, alone at last," she commented.

"Yup."

"Annie, I'm really sorry," Alex apologized.

"Like I said before, it's over and done with. I'm just grateful to God that you're okay."

"Yeah, but things are gonna be different now," she said.

"You got that right," Annie agreed.

Alex yawned just then.

"Aw, are you tired, little sister?"

"Uh-huh," Alex replied.

"Try and get some sleep," Annie advised, "I'm gonna get something to eat, but I'll be back. Unless you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep."

Alex shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. I know you'll be back."

"Okay," Annie kissed Alex's cheek, ruffled her hair and tucked the covers around her, "I love you, my Al."

"I love you too," Alex replied as her hazel eyes closed. With that, she watched Annie leave the room before she was in dreamland once again…


	12. Chapter 12

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 12

Later that night, Alex sat alone in the garage. The antidote her father had given her a few hours before was currently resting in her right hand.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the garage door open behind her.

The first indication she had that anyone had joined her was when she heard her sister's voice address her from behind.

"Alex?"

Alex whirled around to face her.

"What cha doing?" she asked gently.

Alex shrugged.

It was then that Annie saw the vile in her hand.

"Alex…" she sighed.

"Annie I don't know what to do!" Alex exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey," Annie said gently, but firmly, "first of all, take a deep breath."

Alex did so without question.

"Good girl. Secondly, nobody told you you had to take the antidote. I for one won't think any less of you if you do take it."

"And if I decide not to?" Alex asked softly.

The love and sincerity she saw in her older sister's eyes confirmed her answer.

"Annie, I feel so mixed up!" Alex cried suddenly. She ran into her older sister's arms as though she were five again.

"I know you do," Annie soothed as she rubbed her little sister's back, "but you'll figure it out. I know you will."

"I can't do it alone!" Alex whimpered.

"You won't have to," Annie assured her.

"Will you stay with me?" Alex asked softly.

"You don't even have to ask," Annie said, "do you want me to call Ray?"

"No. I'll tell him tomorrow. Besides, you were the first person I told about the accident. It should be just us."

"Okay. It's your call. I support you 100%."

Alex nodded. She held the vile in her hands for what seemed like forever before uncorking it with her powers.

Bringing it to her lips, she was about to swallow it when Annie stopped her.

"Alex, wait."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," her little sister replied.

"Why the garage?"

"Well this is where it all started. I figured this is where I should finish it."

Annie nodded.

Alex brought the vile to her lips for a second time before lowering it once again.

Annie could see confusion and fear in her sister's hazel eyes.

Alex, you don't have to do this right away you know. In fact, you don't have to do it at all if you don't want to. I'll completely understand. I Know Hunter and Ray will too. And even though it might take them time, Mom and Dad eventually will too."

"I know. But as much fun as the powers are, I know there are other people out there like Danielle who are ready to take over where she left off. And Vince is still out there too."

"Vince was never a match for you," Annie said with a rye smile.

"I know. But who knows if he's planning revenge on me right now."

Annie nodded. She understood completely.

"Annie?" Alex asked a minute later.

"Yeah, my Al?"

"I'm gonna miss the powers," she admitted.

"I know you will," Annie assured her, "I will too. It's understandable. I mean you've had your powers for four years running. They've become a part of you."

Alex sighed as she tipped the vile to her lips for a third time. Corking it again, she put it into her pocket before embracing her sister.

Without being told, Annie wrapped her in a hug. Before she knew it, they were both a puddle on the floor.

Wordlessly, Alex gained the outside in a flash.

The ride was silent, but relaxing at the same time.

All too soon, both sisters were back in the garage and Alex had reformed them.

Taking the vile out of her pocket for the last time, Alex uncorked it once again. Before drinking the liquid within, she reached her free right hand out to Annie and her sister took it without hesitation. She knew Alex needed her support.

Looking to her older sister for the okay, Alex tipped the vile back and downed the antidote in one gulp.

As the last drop went down, Alex turned around and sought comfort and reassurance from her sister as the tears of realization spilled over her cheeks.

"Shh, shh…it's okay, it's okay. I'm right here. I have you. You're okay…" Annie soothed, praying it was enough.

It didn't take long for Alex to cry herself to sleep in Annie's arms.

Annie tucked her in bed with her ten minutes later. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be full of adjustments for all of them-Alex especially.

"Sweet dreams, Alex. I love you." With that, Annie

snuggled under the covers, pulled her little sister close and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Later that same night, Alex awoke from a sound sleep feeling terrible. She was cold and her stomach was hurting something awful.

As bad as she was feeling, Alex tried to keep her pain to herself, not wanting to wake Annie.

As it turned out, her older sister was two steps ahead of her.

The minute Alex cried out in pain, Annie was awake and at her side. She gave her a concerned look while pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"Alex, what's the matter?" she asked.

Alex didn't answer at first. She was too busy trying to fight the nausea that was slowly taking over.

"It's okay," Annie assured her, "you can tell me. I won't go and get Mom and Dad or tell them if I can fix it myself. I promise. Nothing's changed between us. Talk to me, my Al," she implored, her eyes full of worry for her little sister.

Alex locked gazes with Annie and saw she was telling the truth.

"I'm glad," Alex said softly. Grabbing her sister's left hand and squeezing it for dear life, she managed to tell her what was going on through the tears of pain now streaming down her face, "Annie, it hurts!"

"What does?" her sister asked urgently.

"My stomach!" Alex replied desperately.

"Okay," Annie said, trying to remain calm, "did Danielle give you anything to drink or eat before I got there?"

"No," Alex said in between painful breaths.

Annie nodded.

"It's really hurting!" Alex whimpered.

"How bad? Be honest."

Alex was about to answer, but had to swallow hard or risk throwing up all over her sister.

"It's okay," Annie comforted, "just tell me. I wanna help you, but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Alex tearfully informed her.

Annie took charge immediately.

"We need to get you to the bathroom. Do you mind if I pick you up?"

Alex shook her head, which made it spin a little.

Wrapping her arms around Annie's neck, she waited for her sister to lift her into her arms.

Before Alex knew it, she was in the bathroom with Annie behind her as she leaned over the toilet. She was in tears and she just wanted the pain to stop.

Annie held her little sister's dirty blond hair back as Alex lost whatever food she had eaten that day. She soothed her through touch and words, hoping it was enough until she could figure out how to help her feel better.

"It's okay, my Al," Annie soothed, "you'll feel better soon."

Once Alex's stomach had calmed for the moment, Annie held a cup of water out to her.

Alex took a sip or two before collapsing in her sister's arms shaking.

Annie tried her best to soothe her as she checked her for a fever. Frowning in concern when she felt the heat emanating off of her, she was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Alex tensed and tried to push herself further into her sister's protective embrace.

"Alex, it's okay," Annie assured her just as their mother's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Girls? Are you in there?"

Taking a deep breath, Annie prepared to tell her the truth.

"Yes!" she called back, "we'll be out in a few minutes."

Just then, Alex let out another whimper of pain.

"Is Alex okay?" their mother asked.

"No," Annie answered honestly. Then to Alex she added, "Alex, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Mom just wants to help."

Alex nodded, even though she was starting to glow from fear.

"Can I come in?" Barbara asked a minute later.

"Uh-huh," Annie replied. She loosened her grip on Alex in order to put the cup of water back on the sink.

Barbara pushed open the bathroom door and joined them a minute later. She frowned when she saw the state her youngest daughter was in. Sitting down in front of her daughters, Barbara addressed her youngest.

"Alex, honey, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts!" Alex answered.

"Okay," Barbara said, "do you feel sick to your stomach?"

"Yes!" Alex whimpered before burying her face in Annie's shoulder for protection.

"My Al, it's okay," Her older sister soothed, "I'm not gonna leave you."

Barbara sighed as she put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Honey, when did this start?"

"A little while ago!" Alex whimpered.

"Okay," their mother kissed Alex's forehead and frowned when she felt the heat. She patted her shoulder comfortingly while speaking to Annie. "I'm gonna get Alex some Tylenol and a sick bucket from the closet. Can you get her back to bed?"

"Uh-huh," Annie replied, "we'll be fine."

Barbara nodded and left the room.

Once she was gone, Alex was about to say something when her stomach rebelled again.

After it had calmed, Annie made a split second decision.

"Annie, I feel terrible!" Alex cried.

"I know, my Al," she soothed, "I'm gonna try and help you and so will Mom. Come on. Let's get you back to bed." She was about to pick her up when Alex stopped her. She leaned over the toilet for the umpteenth time.

"It feels like my body's trying to get rid of something!" the sixteen-year-old whimpered.

"Get rid of something?" Annie asked. She thought for a second as the pieces of the mystery started falling into place. "Alex, maybe it was the-" she broke off as Alex heaved again.

"What?" her sister asked after her stomach had settled for more than two minutes.

"Let's get you out of here first and then I'll tell you," Annie replied.

"Annie, it sounded like you were on to something," her little sister insisted. "What was it?"

"I'll tell you once you're tucked back in," she assured her. With that, she picked her up and carried her back to their room.

Tucking her back in bed, Annie took to stroking Alex's hair as she started to explain. Glancing over to the nightstand, she noticed the bucket and two Tylenol tablets sitting there.

"So what's your theory?" Alex asked as she tried to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"Did you eat or drink anything golden?" Annie asked, getting right to the point.

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. The only thing I drank that looked golden was the…" her voice trailed off in anxious realization.

"The antidote," Annie finished, catching onto what her younger sister was thinking, "was it the antidote?"

"Yeah," Alex replied as more pain surged through her stomach.

"Okay. You need to rest and I need to go talk to Dad."

"Annie!" Alex whined suddenly.

"What?" Annie asked, ruffling her hair.

"Why do I feel so sick?"

"You know when you said your body was trying to get rid of something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I think it was the antidote," Annie concluded.

Alex frowned.

"You have to tell Dad, don't you?" she asked, remembering what her sister had said moments ago.

"Not quite yet. First I need to test something out. But I need you to be better before I can do it. We're gonna wait a few days before I test my theory. But if I'm right, you probably threw up the antidote."

"I kind of figured," Alex replied halfheartedly. She sighed.

All she wanted to do was sleep.

"You need to take the Tylenol Mom left," Annie informed her.

"If I take that, it won't stay down," Alex argued.

Annie sighed. She knew her sister was probably right, but she also knew she needed to bring Alex's fever down somehow.

"Okay. Either you take the Tylenol or I give you a cool bath," she proposed, "which one is it gonna be?"

"Bath, please?" Alex requested. She really didn't want to get sick again tonight.

"Okay."

Annie picked Alex up and carried her back to the bathroom.

After helping her undress, she filled the tub up and set her little sister in it. She put the bucket on the side just in case Alex needed it.

Twenty-minutes later, Annie got a shivering Alex out and wrapped her in a warm towel.

Helping her into new pj's, she tucked her back in bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

"Try and get some sleep," Annie advised, "I'm not just saying that because I have to run a test on you."

"I know. Do you really think it was the antidote that made me sick?"

"I'm pretty sure it was," Annie replied.

"If it was, Dad has a right to know what's wrong. He's the one who gave it to me," Alex reasoned.

"I know. Let's just wait and see how the test goes," Annie suggested, "close your eyes and rest for me. I'm not leaving you."

"Okay," she mumbled as her hazel eyes started to close, "why do you think it made me sick?"

"Like I said, you've had your powers for so long that your body saw the antidote as an enemy or an invader. It was trying to protect you."

"That makes sense," Alex said as she yawned once again, "my body's trying to get rid of the antidote to protect my powers then?"

"Pretty much," Annie replied.

Alex yawned again a few minutes later.

"You really need to get some sleep," Annie ordered, "I love you, sweet dreams, I'll be right here."

"Okay," Alex whispered, "if you need to go talk to Dad, it's okay."

"Shh!" Annie insisted, "sleep now."

"Uh-huh."

Annie shook her head while ruffling Alex's hair. She planted a kiss on her forehead before getting comfortable for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, as well as the rest of the plot of this story.

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 13

A week later, Alex was feeling a lot better. She was eating again and her stomach flu seemed to be a thing of the past. She also found it was easier to use her powers now that she wasn't feeling sick.

Alex had just settled down with a book in the bedroom she shared with Annie when her sister entered.

She had some type of cup in her hand, which she set down upon her desk.

"Hey my Al," Annie greeted.

"What's that?" was her sister's reply.

Annie sighed.

"Well I talked to Dad and he gave me some of the antidote he made for you. I convinced him that since I'm the one who knows the most about your powers that I should have some on hand just in case."

Alex nodded. She eyed the cup wearily as Annie sat down next to her. She tried not to flinch as Annie put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. Annie would never hurt her and she knew it.

"I was thinking since you're feeling better we could run the test," her older sister suggested, "it won't take long."

Alex frowned as her gaze landed on the cup on Annie's desk.

"Please don't tell me I have to drink that again," Alex said, almost whining.

Annie ignored her tone as she answered her question. She pulled her arm from around her little sister and took both of her hands in hers.

"Alex, have I ever lied to you?"

"No," Alex answered honestly, "but Annie, I can't drink that after what happened before!"

"That's just it. We don't know if it was the antidote. After this test, we'll know for sure. If there was another way, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I hate to do this to you as much as you don't want to do it," she said.

Alex locked gazes with her sister and knew she was telling the truth.

"Okay," Alex said resignedly.

"Look at it this way," Annie said, smiling slightly at Alex, "you don't have to drink all of it this time."

"That makes me feel a lot better," Alex said sarcastically, "okay, let's get this over with."

Annie picked up the cup and handed it to her little sister.

Taking a deep breath, Alex drank it down in one gulp. As the last bit went down, she had to swallow twice against the urge to be sick. She looked so pitiful that Annie held her arms out to her.

Alex hesitated for a split second before seeking comfort in her older sister's embrace.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Annie trying to comfort Alex through touch only.

"You know I Love you, right?" Annie asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Uh-huh," Alex replied. 'I love you too."

"I'm only doing this because I want to figure out what made you sick a week ago."

"I know," she replied. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Annie's shoulder.

Annie helped Alex get comfortable so her head was resting against her chest so she could listen to her heartbeat. It had always calmed her whenever she was upset or scared in the past. It was no exception this time either.

"How do you feel?" Annie asked after some more time had passed.

"Betrayed," Alex said bitterly.

Annie sighed softly while stroking Alex's hair.

"Oh my Al, what am I gonna do with you, huh?"

Alex merely let out a small whimper just as her stomach started to churn.

"Ah-Annie?" she whimpered.

Annie recognized the tone in Alex's voice and knew something was wrong right away. She helped her to sit up and placed the sick bucket from a few weeks ago in front of her. She really felt bad for her little sister now. She hadn't meant to make her sick again. She had only wanted to figure out what had caused it in the first place.

As Alex's stomach lurched, Annie steadied her and helped her endure the next five minutes of pain.

Once she was done, Alex collapsed in Annie's arms, shaking and whimpering.

Annie soothed her as best she could. She just kept apologizing to her and trying to get her to sleep.

Finally, she started humming as a last resort. This technique worked after ten minutes or so.

Once Alex was asleep, Annie whispered to her that she loved her and she was sorry.

A few hours later, Alex woke up to feel someone stroking her hair. She recognized Annie's gentle touch and stayed silent as her eyes opened fully.

"Annie?"

"Hey sleepyhead," Annie greeted, "how do you feel?"

"Okay. I'm still a little tired, but I don't feel queasy anymore. My stomach still hurts a little bit."

"It'll go away eventually," Annie assured her, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"How long was I asleep?" her younger sister asked.

"For a few hours," she replied.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" was Alex's next question.

"They went out to dinner. They deserve it after everything that happened."

"Definitely," Alex agreed.

"Speaking of dinner, are you up for a little?"

"I'm not sure. I don't wanna chance it."

"Okay. Maybe you can try some soup later," Annie suggested. She smiled when Alex came closer and laid her head in her lap.

"Annie, I still hurt!"

"I know. I'm really sorry, my Al. But we had to figure out if it was the antidote or not."

"Did you figure it out?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Annie admitted, 'I should have the results by tonight. I might have to try one more-"

"Annie, please don't make me drink that again! I feel sick enough as it is! Please!" Alex was begging now and Annie could hear tears in her voice.

"Shh, Alex, it's okay. You don't have to drink It again. I promise," Annie tried to assure her.

"Annie, please, don't!" Alex continued to beg, the tears spilling over her peach colored cheeks.

"Oh my Al…"Annie said with a sigh, "shh,, listen to me."

"No you can't!" Alex insisted, getting worked up. "Pleeaassee, not again!"

"Alex!" Annie shouted in an effort to get her attention.

Alex stopped and actually looked at Annie. She was still crying, but at least she wasn't rambling anymore.

"Listen to me," Annie said gently, but firmly, "I'm not gonna make you drink it again. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No," Alex said softly, sniffing back more tears.

"And I never will," Annie assured her.

"Annie, I'm sorry!" Alex cried suddenly.

"I know, my Al, I know. Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Ba-but you ya-yelled and…"

Annie sighed. She could tell this was just Alex's way of letting go of stress, but she had to calm her down and fast.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. It's just you weren't listening to me and I had to grab your attention somehow. Here, why don't you drink some water."

Alex hesitated but relented after she saw the water bottle in her sister's hand.

"Thatta girl," Annie praised once Alex had taken a few sips, "you're okay…"

It took Annie about twenty-minutes, but she was able to get Alex back to sleep for a few more hours.

"Sweet dreams, I love you." With that, Annie went back to her computer and tried to get the results from the test she had done a few hours ago. She was determined to find out what had made Alex so sick-no matter how long it took.

*********

Annie entered the kitchen the next day to find her father sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Dad," Annie greeted. She sat across from him and smiled weakly. "Can we talk?"

George Mack looked up from the paper and smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"It's not a what," Annie started, "it's more of a whom."

"Okay. Who then?" Mr. Mack asked.

"Alex," Annie replied.

"Did the antidote work?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Alex's stomach rejected it the same night after she took it. I tried it on her again in a smaller amount and she had the same reaction."

Mr. Mack frowned.

"Is Alex okay?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping soundly at the moment. I gave her some water and she's feeling better. She'll be okay by tonight. She was afraid you would be mad at her."

"Of course not!" Mr. Mack said in surprise, "it's not her fault. The most important thing is that she's okay."

"That's what I told her," Annie said, "so what do you think about the antidote?"

Mr. Mack sighed as he thought for a few minutes.

"I guess her powers are here to stay," he finally said with a smile.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Annie said with a reassuring smile.

Mr. Mack chuckled and hugged Annie close.

"I'm gonna go up and check on Alex," Annie informed him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go bowl a few games with Scooter. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun," Annie said as she reached the middle of the stairs. With that, she climbed the rest of the stairs and entered the bedroom she shared with Alex. She found her little sister just waking up. She was glad to see she seemed calmer than she had been a few hours ago. Sitting down on the bed, Annie put a hand through her hair, "Hey, my Al. Did you have a nice catnap?"

"Uh-huh. Annie, I'm sorry for how I treated you last night."

"I accept your apology. But there's really nothing to apologize for. You were stressed and you had every right to be. We're fine. Listen, I got the results of the test."

"And?" Alex asked expectantly.

"It was the antidote," Annie explained, "I talked to Dad just now."

"Is he mad at me?" Alex asked with a frown.

"He wasn't mad at all. I told him what happened. He was concerned about you. He wanted to know if you were okay. I told him you were recovering. I also told him about the test I did and the results I got."

"What did he say?" Alex asked, resting her head against Annie's left shoulder.

Annie smiled down at Alex as she started playing with her hair.

"Well he thinks your powers are here to stay."

Alex grinned the first sincere smile she had since a week ago.

"I like the sound of that," she said, making Annie giggle.

"I thought you would," her older sister said as the two embraced briefly.

Pulling away, Alex shook her head.

"Things are gonna be really different around here now that Mom and Dad know our secret. I mean I still can't believe they know now."

"Me neither," Annie agreed.

"At least I won't have to worry about you nagging me about using my powers around them anymore," she added with a cheeky grin.

"Alexandra Louise!" Annie playfully scolded.

"What! It's true."

Annie nodded in resignation.

"I guess you're right. It might take me a while to ease up on you, but I'll try my best."

"Okay."

Alex held her arms out and Annie hugged her tightly.

Smiling to herself, Alex let a mischievous giggle escape her lips.

Annie recognized it and knew her sister was up to something.

"Alex…" she said warningly.

"In light of my powers being permanent," Alex began, "I think we need to celebrate."

"Okay," Annie agreed. She tried to get out of Alex's grasp, but her little sister held fast. "Alex, I need to get ready. You need to let go."

"Not just yet," Alex said. She closed her eyes and thought of streams, rain, oceans…

_Splash!_

"Alex!" Annie exclaimed as she found herself on the floor along with her now giggling sister.

"Aw, come on Annie! Loosen up!" Alex laughed, "we haven't been on a ride together since you came home for fall break."

Annie tried to relax as Alex took them downstairs and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked as they passed Ray's yard.

"You'll see." Alex replied. She concentrated on where they were going and stopped on a bridge overlooking Paradise Valley.

Reforming both of them, Annie caught her breath when she saw the view.

"Alex, this place is beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it." Alex smiled, "I came here a few times after you left for college just to think and have time to myself."

Annie nodded.

After watching the view for a little bit, Alex morphed them both again and headed back home.

Reforming in the kitchen, Annie gave Alex a hug before pulling away.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. Any time."

Just then, her stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" Annie asked knowingly.

"A little," Alex admitted.

"Why don't I make some French toast for us." Annie offered.

Alex shook her head and started rummaging around in a kitchen drawer.

"What are you looking for?" her older sister asked.

"The menu for Zippie's."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna actually enjoy breakfast."

"Ooh, you!" Annie growled, even though she was laughing. With that, she pinned Alex against the cabinet and started tickling her mercilessly.

The girls' laughter rang throughout the house. It was a welcomed sound and hadn't been heard in a while.

"Ya-you know I can just get away if I want to!" Alex said through her giggles.

Annie nodded as she tried to control her laughter.

Just then, the phone rang.

Alex recognized the ring tone as Hunter.

"Annie, stop!" she said as she tried to stop laughing, 'I need to get the phone!"

"Okay," Annie started to calm down. She ceased tickling Alex and let her go.

Alex mouthed thank you as she picked the phone up and sat down to talk to her boyfriend.

"Hi Hunter. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a lot better. Annie and I were just about to go out to breakfast, my treat. That sounds good! I'll see ya then. I love you too. Bye." with that, she hung up.

"What's up?" her sister asked the second she was off the phone.

"Hunter and I are gonna have dinner with Ray and Rachel."

"That sounds nice. So you're treating for breakfast?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna get ready," Annie said, heading for the stairs.

"Not if I get there first!" Alex declared. With that, she morphed once again and was up the stairs in a flash.

"Alex!" Annie exclaimed. She let out a growl of frustration as she heard the bathroom door close a second later.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she was surprised to find the bathroom door open and the room empty.

Heading into their room, she found Alex setting her outfit out for the day.

Alex smiled when she saw her sister.

Annie could tell this smile was genuine.

"You can go first," she offered, 'I was just playing with you."

Annie nodded. She gathered her towel and headed for the bathroom. As she left the room, she gave Alex a peck on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Alex asked her sister's retreating back.

"That was for being you," Annie called over her shoulder.

Alex grinned.

Flopping down on her bed, she thought of something and yelled after her sister just as the bathroom door closed.

"Leave me some hot water!"


	14. Chapter 14

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 14

Alex and Annie were sitting on their respective beds, just talking about this and that later that afternoon when there was a knock at their door.

"Girls?" came their mother's voice, "can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you two."

"Sure!" Annie called. She raised her eyebrows and Alex just shrugged.

"Hey Mom," Alex greeted the moment she saw her, "what's up?"

Barbara smiled at her youngest, but Alex could tell something was wrong.

"I need to talk to you both about something," she began. She sat next to Alex before continuing, "I know your father and I have put off punishing you girls until everything calmed down." Alex shot Annie an "uh-oh" look and her sister nodded in agreement.

"But we talked and we both agreed that now is the time. Your father would be talking to you as well, but he's still bowling with Scooter."

"We're really sorry, Mom," Alex apologized for what seemed like the umpteenth time in a week.

"I know you are, sweetheart, but you girls still did something wrong. You shouldn't have kept the accident and after affects of it from us. I understand you both were scared and you," she said, turning to Annie, "were just trying to protect your sister. But your father and I have NEVER given either of you girls a reason not to come to us with anything. Annie, your Dad and I have decided that you will be grounded from the garage for a month. You aren't allowed to do any experiments in there of any kind until further notice. You can go in there to get things if we need them like your bikes and helmets and things like that."

"Okay," Annie said.

Barbara eyed both of her daughters as she continued speaking.

"Any kind of experiments," she stressed.

Alex tried to lighten the mood.

"You don't see me complaining." She smiled slightly.

"Alex!" Annie hissed.

Alex turned to her mother.

"Mom, Annie never hurt me."

"I know," Barbara assured her, softening considerably, "You both are grounded for two weeks. You can't go anywhere other than school and family planned activities until that time is up. If anything urgent comes up, we'll talk about it and take it one situation at a time."

"Okay," the girls said in unison.

"You both will also have extra chores to do. Alex, you have laundry and Annie will have trash duty."

"I'm sure we'll survive," Annie smiled at Alex, who winked back.

"There's a little more," their mother informed them, "Alex, you can't use your…" her voice trailed off trying to find the right word. She still wasn't used to knowing about Alex's secret.

"Powers," Annie supplied for her.

"Thanks, honey. You can't use your powers for the next week. I know you took your father's antidote and it didn't work. Daddy told me. I just think you need a little break from them."

"What does Dad say?" Alex asked, not being able to help herself.

"He wasn't so sure, but he agrees that maybe a break will help you. It's only for a week."

Alex looked desperately at Annie and mouthed the words, "Help me!"

"Mom, don't you think a week is a little harsh?" Annie asked, "Alex's powers are a part of her. She can't just not use them for seven days. It might actually cause more problems for her in the long run."

Barbara considered this for a long time before nodding towards Annie.

"Okay. You can't use them for the rest of this week and the weekend. Is that fair?"

Alex didn't think so, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was grateful Annie had helped her get off so lightly. She could handle being power free for four days as apposed to seven.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"I do need to talk to Alex alone about one more part of her punishment," Barbara frowned, "Annie?"

Annie got up and was at her sister's side in seconds. She gave her a quick hug and whispered that she would be back.

Alex nodded and sighed as she watched her sister-her protector-leave the room.

Once the door was closed, Barbara turned to Alex.

Just then, Alex's cell phone rang. She recognized the ring tone as Hunter.

She had to fight the urge to pick it up telekinetically.

Barbara sighed as the phone stopped ringing.

"Mom?" Alex asked before she could stop herself, "I know I'm grounded for the next two weeks, but can I call Hunter back after we're done talking, please?"

"You can still use the phone," her mother assured her, "but Hunter is who we need to talk about."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Alex asked. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever her mother said next.

Barbara sighed. She hated seeing either of her daughters in pain and she knew this was going to hurt Alex a lot, but she had to do it.

"Your father and I talked and we think you and Hunter need a break from each other."

"What!" Alex exclaimed before she could stop herself, "Why?"

"We think you two are moving too quickly," her mother explained.

"Mom, Hunter helped save my life!" Alex cried in her boyfriend's defense, "He saved all of us!"

"I'm not discrediting what he did in any way. I just think that you two could use some time apart."

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could handle being grounded for a month, but she couldn't handle this. She had to try and get her mother to change her mind and fast.

"Mom, why are you doing this to me? I love him!" Alex cried.

Barbara regarded her youngest for a few minutes before speaking.

"You and Hunter may care for each other very deeply, I'll give you that, but you're only sixteen. You don't know what true love is."

"Mom, please…." Alex pleaded. She could feel tears welling up in her hazel eyes and fought them back furiously.

"Alex, I'm really sorry, but you can't see Hunter for the next three weeks starting after tomorrow. You can still go to Ray's party tomorrow night. I know it was planned a few weeks ago and Ray did it for you. But after that, you and Hunter are banned from seeing each other for the next three weeks."

"Wha-what about school?" Alex asked trying to keep her emotions under control.

"School is the only exception. You have what? Two weeks left?"

Alex nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

"Okay. After school is out is when the three weeks start. You also can't go anywhere after school with him, alone or with friends."

"Okay," Alex whispered.

Barbara could see the unshed tears in her daughter's eyes and it broke her heart. She held her arms out and drew Alex in for a hug.

Alex was reluctant at first, but she figured it was best to cooperate at this point.

"I know you don't believe this," she said, kissing Alex's cheek, "but this is for your own good. I was so afraid I was going to lose you last week."

Alex stayed silent as her mother hugged her close.

Pulling away, Alex tried her best not to cry.

"I have to call him," she said, referring to Hunter.

"You can call him or tell him tomorrow at the party. I know you may not want to hear this right now, but I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Alex said. And despite everything, she knew she meant it.

"I'm going to tell Annie she can come back up in about fifteen-minutes," her mother informed her. With that, she kissed Alex's forehead, stood up and left the room.

With trembling hands, Alex picked up her cell phone and dialed Hunter's familiar home number. She could have called his cell, but she wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

When Hunter's mother answered, it was all Alex could do to keep her voice steady.

"Hello? Reeves residence." she greeted.

"Mrs. Reeves, I need to talk to Hunter," Alex said, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Alex?" Mrs. Reeves said in recognition, "honey, what's wrong?"

"Please…" Alex pleaded, her emotions almost spilling over, "Can I talk to Hunter? It's im-important."

"Of course. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

"I'm sure," Alex replied.

"Okay. I'll go get him."

"Thanks," Alex whispered. She heard Mrs. Reeves put down the phone and talk to someone, probably Hunter in the background.

All too soon, Hunter's concerned voice met Alex's ears. The minute Alex heard it, the tears she had held back came in earnest.

"Alex? What's goin' on? My Mom said you sounded upset. Is everything okay?"

"No!" Alex answered tearfully. She tried to regain control of her tears long enough to explain further.

"What happened? It's okay. Talk to me," he coaxed gently, "do you want me to come over?"

"No! I-I mean yes, ba-but you can't!"

"Why not?" he asked. He was growing very concerned now. He knew Alex never stuttered unless she was highly upset and he could tell this was one of those times.

"My Mom came upstairs to talk to Annie and me. She punished us both for not telling her and Dad about the accident and my powers!"

"Okay. Let me guess, you can't come to Ray's party tomorrow?"

"I can come," Alex assured him as she choked back a sob. "but she said I-we can't see each other for almost a month!"

"She what?" Hunter asked in surprise, "did she really say that?"

The sob that issued from Alex's mouth confirmed Hunter's suspicions.

"That's just ridiculous," he said.

"I know," Alex agreed, "I can't go that long without seeing you. I love you!"

"I love you too. Did you try and tell her that?"

"Yeah. But she didn't' listen. She said we were just sixteen and we were too young to know what true love really is."

"Okay. Something tells me your Mom never read Romeo and Juliet," Hunter quipped. He found himself regretting his words when he heard the small sob escape his girlfriend's mouth a minute later.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" Alex said as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Okay. I love you," Hunter said before hanging up.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." with that, the phone call ended.

Putting her phone on her nightstand, she let the tears fall as the weight of what she was facing hit her like a blast of cold water.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Annie's voice met her ears.

"Okay. The trash is on the curb and dinner's gonna be ready in…" her voice trailed off when she noticed Alex was crying. "…Alex? What's wrong? What happened?" She was at her side in seconds and held her arms outto her.

Alex obliged without a second thought. She needed her sister now more than ever.

"Shh, it's okay," Annie soothed as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"No it's not!" Alex cried into Annie's shoulder.

Annie raised her eyebrows.

"We're grounded for two weeks, big deal. We'll find things to do around here. And if you're upset about not being able to use your powers for the next few days, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Not using them for four days won't hurt you."

"It's not that!" Alex assured her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Then what's the matter? Try and take a deep breath."

Alex tried, but it was hard. As she let out a jagged breath, Annie tried to help her calm down.

"Alex, you need to calm down. If you don't, you're gonna either start glowing or hyper ventilating. Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Alex tried and succeeded after a minute.

"That's it," Annie coaxed, "and another?"

Alex obeyed as best she could.

"Good girl. If you're not upset about us being grounded, what's wrong?"

"Mom said that…she said that…" Alex's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"What did Mom say?" Annie asked. She was now sitting on her bed with Alex part way in her lap. "My Al, please, talk to me. I won't say anything, I promise. Shh, it's okay. This is me you're talking to. You can tell me."

"She said that I can't see Hunter!" Alex tearfully explained.

"WHAT!" Annie shouted without meaning to. She regained control and said, "You're kidding me."

Alex shook her head as more tears flowed.

"Okay, it's okay. Start from the beginning. What did she say?"

"She said that Hunter and I can't see each other for a month once school ends!"

"I think she's being ridiculous and really harsh," Annie commented.

"That's what Hunter said," Alex told her sister. She was starting to calm down slowly but surely. Being in her sister's safe and protective embrace was making it easier for her to calm down.

"Did you remind Mom what he did for us?"

"Yes!" Alex sobbed, "but she didn't listen. I mean she said she understood, but it didn't help her change her mind!"

All Annie could do was hold her little sister and try to soothe her as best she could.

"Are you still allowed to go to Ray's party?" Annie asked.

"Uh-huh. But after that, I can't see Hunter except for school and after school ends…" her voice trailed off as she let out another sob.

After a few minutes, Annie spoke.

"Not that I'm willing to cross Mom and Dad right now, but I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks," Alex whispered gratefully.

"It's no problem," her sister replied.

The two sisters sat in silence for a few minutes, the elder one trying her best to comfort the youngest.

"We'll fix this, " Annie said with determination, "I promise you that."

"Okay," Alex said as her breathing finally started to slow down.

"I'm really sorry I got you in trouble. It was my idea to keep the accident and your powers from Mom and Dad."

"It's okay," Alex smiled at her through her tears, "I don't blame you. Besides, a month will go by quickly."

Annie nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that."

Alex frowned.

"Then again, I might be wrong."

Annie understood what she was getting at.

"I'll help you," she promised. "Just take it one day at a time, hmm?"

"I'll try," Alex closed her eyes to rest. She was asleep within minutes of Annie stroking her hair.

Once Alex was out, Annie held her for a few more minutes before tucking her in bed.

"I love you, my Al. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm gonna fix it." With a final kiss to Alex's cheek, Annie left her to rest. She knew she needed it.

Something told her that the next month was going to be a very long one…


	15. Chapter 15

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 15

Saturday night came faster than Alex would have thought. She was sitting in front of Annie while her older sister did her hair for the party at Ray's.

"There you go," her older sister proclaimed as she stuck the last pin into place, "Alex, you look great!"

"Thanks," Alex said, blushing a little. She only prayed Hunter thought the same thing.

Standing to admire Annie's handy work, Alex got a clear view of herself in their mirror. She was wearing a tiel blue dress with a pair of sandals to match. Her hair had been put into a French braid courtesy of her sister, held in place by a blue flower hair clip.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's Ray," Alex realized, "I gotta go."

"Have fun and be careful."

"I will," Alex assured her.

"And remember…"

"I know, I know. No powers for another forty-eight hours."

Annie grinned.

"Go on," she encouraged.

Alex did just that. She went downstairs and answered the door to find Ray standing on the other side.

He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey Al,. You look nice. Come on." with that, he led her across the Macks' lawn and up to his house.

When they got there, they opened the door and stepped inside.

The house was full of people Alex recognized and a few she didn't. Most of them were familiar faces which was a relief.

"Hey Mack!" Louis called from where he was munching on a mini hot dog.

Alex gave him a smile, even though she was in a less than festive mood. She couldn't help it. This was the last night she and Hunter would be able to spend together for the next few weeks.

"He's over there," Ray explained as though reading his "sister's" mind.

Alex nodded. She threw Ray an appreciative look as she crossed the room to where her boyfriend was standing. She would have loved to sneak up on him via morphing, but she remembered her punishment and resisted the urge.

Instead, she settled for tapping him on the shoulder once she was close enough.

"Hey," she said softly once he had turned around.

Hunter grinned sadly at her as he wrapped her in a hug before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They pulled away a few minutes later, both slightly out of breath.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," Hunter said as he led her over to a quiet spot and the two sat down.

"And miss our last chance to be together for a while?" Alex asked incredulously, "no way!"

Hunter laughed despite the situation.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I just want to be with you right now."

"I think that can be arranged," Hunter said lovingly. He slipped his arm around Alex and she responded by snuggling closer before their lips met again.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Ray asked over the music that Louis had just turned down.

Most of the kids agreed.

"How about it?" Hunter asked Alex.

Alex made a contented noise before shrugging her shoulders. She was where she wanted to be for the moment and she wasn't going to move.

Ray grinned at the two lovers as he passed them on his way to the DVD player.

As the movie started, Alex suddenly felt herself start to shake. She wasn't aware she had started to cry until she felt Hunter pull her close and whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter?"

Alex tried to control her breathing enough to answer, but it was hard.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry for all of this!" she cried.

Hunter shook his head.

"Alex, it's not your fault," he assured her sincerely, "it's gonna be hard, but we have two more weeks of school. And then we'll deal the best way we can. It's not forever."

"That's what Annie said," Alex told him as she tried to stop crying.

Hunter just held her as she let her emotions out. He didn't know what else to do.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" she said as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he comforted. After a minute he continued to speak, "Hey, we'll be stronger for it once it's over."

"I guess there's that. But after everything we've been through, this isn't fair!"

"Maybe it's a test," Hunter surmised.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Whatever it is," Hunter said, "we'll pass."

Alex nodded in agreement. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

Before Alex knew it, someone was shaking her awake.

"Alex? Alex, come on."

Alex's hazel eyes opened to find Hunter's brown ones staring back at her worriedly.

"Hunter?" Alex asked as she got her wits about her.

"Yeah," he said, "you ended up falling asleep. It's almost eleven-thirty."

Alex nodded, but she didn't move.

"My parents aren't gonna be back until tomorrow," she informed Hunter.

Ray already knew this of course since Annie had given Alex permission to be out a little later than usual.

Even though they were still grounded, Annie thought she deserved a little treat with everything she was going through lately.

"I need to be home by twelve-thirty," Hunter explained, "my curfew is twelve-thirty on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?" Ray asked, coming up on her left, "I saved you a platter. Actually, I rescued it from Louis."

Alex smiled at her best friend.

"A little," she admitted.

Ray brought the plate over to her and Alex took it from him.

For a split second, she almost used her powers to retrieve it, but then thought better of it.

After eating a few crackers with cheese and pepperoni, along with some shrimp, Alex handed the plate back to Ray. She took a sip of her soda before turning back to Hunter.

"At least we have Mr. Webb first thing on Monday," she said, trying to find a topic to talk about.

"His class is pretty cool," Hunter agreed, "he makes learning enjoyable and interesting."

Around twelve o' clock, Alex resigned to the fact of going home. She didn't want to leave Hunter, but she knew she had no choice.

As they kissed for the last time until Monday, Alex felt her heart break into a million pieces. All she wanted to do was hold onto him forever.

"I'll call you, okay?" Hunter promised as Alex fought hard not to break down again.

"Okay," Alex replied, "be careful driving home."

"I will. I love you."

"I…I love you to," Alex said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Pekking him once more on the lips, she left the same way she had come.

Entering her house, she found Annie waiting up for her.

She was in the kitchen, drinking lemonade and reading a book.

"Hey," her sister greeted when she saw her, "how was it? Did Louis eat all the food before you got there?"

"It was okay. I just want to go to bed if that's okay."

Annie caught the quaver in Alex's voice and her heart broke right there.

"Yeah. It's fine," she said, "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay." With that, Alex went up to the room she shared with her sister.

Changing into her pajamas, Alex sat staring out of the window for the longest time.

She felt Annie's presence before she saw her.

"What cha looking at?" Annie asked.

Alex shook her head as she turned around to face her.

Annie held her arms out when she saw her sister's face crumble.

The minute Alex felt Annie pull her into her arms, she broke down.

Annie just kept telling her it was okay and encouraging her to cry and letting her know she was there. She couldn't take her pain away, which was what she wanted to do more than anything else.

"I didn't want to let go!" Alex cried.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Annie soothed, "I promised you I'd help you through this and I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep that promise."

Alex ended up sleeping with Annie again that night. She just needed to be close to her sister and Annie understood.

"Sweet dreams, Alex. I love you," Annie said as she drifted off to sleep a half an hour later.

"Love you too," Alex mumbled as her hazel eyes closed out of pure exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 16

Monday morning, Alex awoke to Annie shaking her slightly.

"Alex? Alex, come on. It's time to get up." she coaxed.

"Huh? I don't wanna!" Alex mumbled before her hazel eyes opened a little bit.

Annie giggled despite herself.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but you have to. The faster you get up, the faster you'll see Hunter."

That got Alex up in a flash. She sat up rather quickly and almost hit her head on Annie's headboard.

"I'm up!" she announced, making her sister laugh.

"I thought that would wake you up," Annie said knowingly, "you can go first in the shower this morning."

"Thanks. " Her sister replied. With that, she got her outfit together and headed for the bathroom.

When Alex and Ray arrived at school, Alex spotted Hunter right away. He was getting something out of his locker.

Seeing he was having trouble, Alex helped him out with a telekinetic pull.

"Morning," she greeted. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey," He grinned, "thanks for the help."

"No problem," Alex replied. She pecked him on the cheek before they hugged, resulting in a more romantic kiss.

Pulling away a few minutes later, Alex turned her face away when she saw the glow reflected in the glass of a classroom nearby. Once it faded, she turned back around again.

"So ready for Mr. Web's class?" Hunter asked, draping an arm around her.

"Yup. I'm always ready for his class."

"So am I," Louis chimed in from just behind them, "I can't wait to do King Lear this year!"

"Who said we're doing King Lear." Ray said as he and Rachel joined them a few minutes later.

"Ray's right," Rachel chimed in, "we could be doing the Merchant of Venice."

"Says you," Louis said with a mock scowl, "besides, everyone knows Mr. Web takes my suggestions seriously."

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes at her friend. She was about to say something when they passed the hall that lead to the cafeteria.

Usually the smell of breakfast they served made Alex long for lunch. Unfortunately, this wasn't' the case today.

As the smells from the cafeteria wafted passed them, she had to hold her breath as she felt her head start to swim a little.

"Al, are you okay?" Ray asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Ya-yeah," Alex replied, grabbing Hunter's attention as well, "I just felt a little dizzy for a second. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked in concern.

"Uh-huh. Come on. Let's get to Mr. Web's class before Louis takes the best seat."

Hunter exchanged a look with Ray over Alex's shoulder.

Ray shrugged as he followed his best friend and Hunter through the halls of the school.

Entering the classroom, Mr. Web greeted them with a jovial good morning before letting them get settled.

Alex chose a seat towards the back of the classroom.

Hunter sat next to her while Ray sat one seat behind her to her left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter whispered as he took out his notebook and a pen.

"Yes," Alex hissed just as Mr. Web called the class' attention to the front, "I would tell you or Ray if something was wrong."

Hunter nodded and turned his attention to Mr. Web.

Alex tried her best to concentrate, but it was hard. She was feeling a lot better since coming into Mr. Web's room, but a small part of her was still tired.

Resting her chin in her hands, Alex stared at the white board where Mr. Web had just wrote down the name of a famous actor.

As she listened to Mr. Web talking about the plays the actor was in, she closed her eyes for a second…

A second turned into a half an hour.

Before she knew it, Alex felt someone nudging her awake.

"Alex? Alex…"

Alex recognized Hunter's slight southern accent and tried to connect her mind with it to answer him.

Jerking awake, Alex glanced around.

Everyone except Hunter was paying attention to Mr. .Web.

Ray was trying to pay attention, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Wha-what happened?" Alex asked, a little disoriented.

"You fell asleep," Hunter informed her.

"Do you think Mr. Web noticed?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Nah. He's too busy explaining to Louis why it's not a good idea to change Romeo and Juliet into modern language a week before the performance."

Alex actually giggled at this. It was just like Louis to try and do something like that.

It wasn't long before Alex, Hunter and Ray were heading for the cafeteria and Ray's favorite part of the day.

"Finally," Ray said while rubbing his stomach, "my favorite subject in school. Lunch."

Alex let a little laugh escape her lips.

"Ray, I'll bet if you could, you'd make it one."

Ray nodded.

"I think they already have a class for that," Hunter said with a grin, "it's called Home ec."

"They just forgot to hire Ray as a TA"

Ray laughed right along with them. He knew they were teasing him good naturedly.

Alex stopped laughing abruptly as they entered the cafeteria as the smell hit her hard. She took a deep breath as the dizziness returned. It was only when Alex started feeling a strong urge to throw up, did she realize what it was.

"Oh no!" she gasped in realization just as Louis handed her a tray.

"What is it?" Hunter asked from right behind her.

Too busy trying her best to fight the urge to either morph or throw up to answer right away, Alex shook her head. Swallowing hard, she heard someone getting a drink from the water fountain.

"Alex, what's the matter?" Hunter asked urgently.

Not wasting another minute, Alex put a hand over her mouth and ran for the exit.

"I have to go!" she called before dashing for the door.

"Alex, wait!" Hunter called after her.

But Alex didn't listen. She had to get as far away from the cafeteria as possible. She wasn't worried about not being able to find a bathroom if the nausea got too bad. She was more worried about morphing in front of the whole sophomore class.

As she reached the hallway diagonal to the cafeteria, Alex stopped to catch her breath.

Unfortunately, her powers decided to back fire on her at the same second someone came down the hallway behind her.

Praying it was either Hunter or Ray, Alex let the transformation take affect. Splashing to the ground, Alex was aware of how sick she really felt. She had never felt like this while in her morphed state before.

She realized as she slithered into a set of lockers that she couldn't stay here. She had to get home and have Annie examine her.

The sound of Hunter's voice brought Alex out of her thoughts.

"Alex? Where are you?"

"In here!" Alex managed to say as she felt a shiver run through her.

"The coast is clear," Hunter informed her, "will you come out so I can help you?"

Alex poured out of the slits in one of the lockers and slithered down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"Follow me," Alex instructed.

Hunter did so, hoping Alex would talk to him soon.

The minute they were outside, Alex reformed in the school's parking lot.

Hunter reached her side just as she doubled over and threw up on the ground.

"Alex!" he said in alarm, "Are you having some delayed reaction to the antidote or something?"

Alex managed a weak smile for him.

"I need to call Annie to pick me up. To answer your question, I'm not sure. This has never happened to me before. Sure, I've felt a little dizzy the first few times I've morphed and reformed back after I first got the powers, but I've never gotten sick after reforming."

Hunter nodded.

"Do you wanna use my cell?"

"I have mine. Will you stay with me until she comes?"

"You got it," Hunter said earnestly. He kissed her on the cheek before wrapping a protective arm around her.

Dialing the house, Alex waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Annie's voice came over the other end after two rings.

"Annie, I need your help!" Alex blurted the second her sister picked up.

"Alex, what's going on? Did you and Hunter have a fight?"

"No. Something strange is going on with my…and I feel really sick. Annie, please!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there," her sister assured her.

"What did Annie say?" Hunter asked the minute Alex put her phone away.

"She's coming to get me." She closed her eyes as the dizziness returned in earnest.

Hunter hugged her close for comfort and put a hand through her hair.

"You're really hot," He said in concern.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

Hunter blushed.

"I mean you feel like you have a fever," He clarified.

"Oh," Alex said, blushing herself just as Annie's blue bug pulled up.

Alex waited for her sister to get out of the car before trying to stand.

Annie rushed over to her and went into protective big sister mode immediately . Pulling Alex into her arms for a hug, she pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and frowned.

"Okay, you're cooking all right," she observed.

"Annie, please," Alex begged as her stomach flipped unpleasantly, "no food metaphors."

"Okay. Sorry. What happened?" she asked, brushing a few strands of her sister's hair out of her face.

Hunter and Alex took turns telling the story.

"It smelled like the same incense that made me sick in NYC," Alex explained as Annie helped her into the back seat so she could lay down.

Annie nodded.

"We'll figure it out, Al. I promise. Right now, we need to get you home and in bed."

Alex didn't argue. Her head was starting to hurt again.

"I'll call you tonight to see how you're doing," Hunter said kindly, 'I love you." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and prepared to return to the school.

"Hunter, wait!" Annie called.

Hunter stopped mid step and glanced back at her.

"Thanks for helping Alex. Also, our parents are going to some benefit dinner tonight. They won't be home for a few hours. You can come over if you like."

"I'll call first to make sure it's okay." With that, he went back into the building as Annie pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.

"Thanks," Alex said as she tried to get comfortable.

"I told you I would help you out," her sister replied as they turned onto their street.

Getting into the house, Annie tucked Alex in bed and got her some water and a bucket from the closet. She took her temperature to find she had a fever of 101.2 degrees. She got her into a cool bath and helped her change into a fresh set of pj's twenty-minutes later.

Once Alex was back in bed and resting as comfortably as she could get, Annie asked her what happened specifically and Alex relayed everything to her once again.

"Just try and get some rest," her sister suggested.

"Why do you think I got sick after I reformed?" Alex asked. "I guess maybe it had to do with the incense."

"Okay," Alex mumbled as her eyes closed once again, "love you, Annie."

Annie smiled as she ruffled Alex's hair and made sure she was warm enough.

"I love you too, Alex." With that, Annie looked over the notes she had taken while Alex got some rest.

Shaking her head, Annie smiled inwardly.

She had a feeling that the night ahead was going to be very interesting,


	17. Chapter 17

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 17

Alex awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. She was still half asleep, so she let Annie answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey, sweetheart, what's up? Yeah, we're fine. We got grounded for the next two weeks, but we'll survive. How are you and Abby?"

"Good," Carly replied, "Abby is reading and I'm about to make her some lunch. So I guess I'll see you in two weeks then."

"Yup," Annie replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The conversation ended a few minutes later. Annie had just put down the phone, it rang again. Not wanting it to wake Alex, she picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello? Oh hey, Hunter. Yeah, she's okay. She's asleep right now. Okay. Yeah, they just left. It's still okay. Okay, I'll tell her. See ya then. Bye." With that, she hung up the phone.

"When's Hunter coming over?" Alex asked, almost fully awake.

Annie giggled.

"He'll be here in a half an hour,"

Alex nodded. She got up and changed before brushing her hair and teeth. She let Annie examine her to make sure she was okay after the scare earlier that day. Once her sister was almost satisfied that she was okay, she prepared to study for a test of her own.

Exactly a half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alex shouted. She practically flew downstairs. Flinging open the front door, she grinned when she saw Hunter standing there.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she said softly.

The two embraced as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Alex ushered Hunter inside and closed the door behind him.

"Come on," she said, "we can hang out in Annie and my room. Annie's going to study down here so she can warn us if Mom and Dad come back early. They shouldn't." She said, seeing Hunter's hesitation.

"Okay," Hunter replied. He followed Alex upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Annie.

Annie greeted Hunter with a smile and a hello, before giving Alex a warning look and leaving the room.

"Is Annie mad at you?" Hunter asked as Alex spread the books out on her desk.

"No," she replied, "she was warning me silently to be careful."

Hunter nodded. He sat next to Alex as she opened her English book and started to read the chapter about Shakespeare's play, Hamlet.

"I don't know how Louis can like this stuff," Alex said ten minutes later. She shut the book and gazed up at Hunter.

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

""I mean I enjoy doing the plays, but reading about them is boring."

"Let's take a little break. Besides, I came over here to spend time with you, not study."

Alex nodded.

"Sure."

"So how are you feeling?" He asked in concern, "I was worried about you."

"I'm doing better. Annie examined me after I woke up from my cat nap."

Hunter nodded. He put an arm around Alex as she leaned closer and they kissed once again.

The sound of Annie's slightly raised voice made the two teens stop in their romantic moment.

"I don't think your cell phone's upstairs, Dad. Let me help you find it. I'm sure you left it down here."

Alex panicked momentarily before making a split second decision. Morphing both of them, she slithered into the closet and reformed a minute later.

"Stay here," Alex instructed, "I'll be right back." With that, she kissed his cheek and morphed once again.

Not bothering to close her door, she left the room and headed downstairs.

"Hey Dad!" she greeted the minute she reformed in the living room.

"Hey, Alex. Are you feeling better?" her father asked, giving her a kiss on her cheek and a small hug. After they pulled away, he glanced on the coffee table for his missing phone.

"A lot better," Alex replied. She eyed Annie and pointed upstairs for emphasis before turning back to their father, "Do you want me to help you find your phone?"

"That would be great!" Mr. Mack replied.

Alex did a quick sweep of the living room before finding the missing phone in the dining room.

"Here you go!" she announced.

"Alex, you're a life saver." Mr. Mack praised. He gave her a hug before picking his keys up and heading for the door.

"No problem," Alex smiled.

Just then, there was a creaking sound upstairs.

"What was that?" Mr. Mack asked, "It sounds like it's coming from the attic."

"I'll go check it out," Alex volunteered.

"All right, I'll see you girls later. Love you both." Mr. Mack said as he left the house for a second time.

"How did Hunter get in the attic?" Alex mused aloud.

"What would he be doing up in the attic?" Annie asked, eyeing Alex suspiciously.

"That's what I'm going to find out." without another word, Alex morphed and headed for the third floor.

Gaining the hallway leading to the attic, Alex slid under the door with ease. Reforming, she gave Hunter a confused look.

"That was close! Hunter, how did you get up here?"

Hunter shrugged.

"I was trying to get comfortable and I leaned against the wall and the door opened. It led up here."

Alex nodded.

"We need to get back downstairs and then we can continue what we were doing for another half an hour at least."

"Okay," Hunter replied. He followed Alex back downstairs to the second floor.

The two sat on Alex's bed facing one another a few minutes later.

"This is ridiculous!" Alex blurted out in frustration, "We shouldn't have to sneak around like this! It's not right and it's not fair."

As her temper flared, her powers responded automatically. A few of Annie's pens flew across the room, Hunter put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Alex, calm down," He advised, "we'll get through this. It's only for three more weeks."

Alex glared at him.

"How can you sit there and say that? Don't you miss us being together?"

"Of course I do!" Hunter assured her.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized as tears started to well up,

"I'm not mad at you."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Come here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she let out a frustrated sob. "Shh, shh, Alex, it's okay. Not being able to see you and spend time with you is driving me crazy too, believe me. But like I said, we'll be stronger once this is over. I love you."

"I love you too!" Alex replied.

Before she knew what was happening, Hunter kissed her softly on the lips. It was a kiss of reassurance and comfort. It was meant to calm her down and help her feel better. It had worked in the past, and it was no exception this time either.

But as Alex went to kiss him back, she deepened the kiss. She could feel her love for Hunter coursing through her like hot tea in winter time.

Before she knew it, they were making out just like they had done in the garage a year ago. But something was different this time, Alex could feel it right away. It wasn't a bad different, it was just different.

As she let Hunter gain entry into her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss.

Before she knew it, she was asleep once again in the second safest place for her next to Annie's embrace.

Right before she fell asleep, she shivered and felt Hunter pull her closer to help her stay warm. She wasn't sure if her fever was back, but she didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was that they were together and how safe she felt…

Alex heard the far off voice before she registered who it was. It sounded urgent and worried as it called her name.

Alex struggled to wake up, but it was hard. As she woke up fully, the first thing she noticed was the fact that the voice sounded slightly southern. The next thing she noticed was how cold and dizzy she felt. She didn't dare sit up, fearing she would throw up if she did.

"Hunter?" she asked weakly.

"Alex, thank goodness," Hunter said in relief, "you were whimpering and calling out for me and Annie in your sleep. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes. Are you okay?"

"No," Alex gasped, "I don't feel good again. Can you get Annie for me, please?"

"Sure." Hunter kissed her gently on the cheek before standing from the bed.

"Hunter, wait!" Alex said in between labored breaths. She reached out and pulled him back down next to her so they were facing each other, "Did we…"

Hunter nodded as he blushed.

"I thought so," she guessed. She was about to say something else when she noticed the pajamas. Raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend, she smiled a little when she saw him blush.

"You started sweating after we were done…so I found a pair of pajamas for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

Alex was about to say something else when she felt her stomach lurch.

"You better go get Annie," she said while swallowing hard.

Hunter didn't waste another minute. Gaining the stairs, he raced down them to find Annie studying at the dining room table.

Annie looked up when she noticed she wasn't' alone anymore.

"Hey," she greeted, "are you going home?"

"In a few minutes. Alex needs you. She woke up feeling like she did this morning. She's glowing and shivering and she's more than a little queasy."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," she followed Hunter upstairs to see what she could do to help her younger sister.

Getting into the room, Annie was at Alex's side in seconds.

"Hey, my Al, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. She put the back of her hand to Alex's forehead as she spoke. "You're burning up again. Hunter told me you were feeling bad."

"Annie," Alex managed to say through painful breaths, "I feel like I'm gonna….sick to my stomach…" her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard for the second time.

Hunter stepped forward and picked his girlfriend up with ease. He got her to the bathroom with seconds to spare.

Annie was right behind them. She pulled Alex's hair back as she heaved, bringing up whatever else she had eaten that day.

"It's okay," Annie soothed, "you're going to be okay. I'm going to help you."

Hunter waited until Alex was done getting sick and had drunken some water before standing to leave.

"I better go so you can get some rest. I love you. I'll see you in a few days. Listen to Annie and do what she says."

"I love you too," Alex replied.

Hunter leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I'll call you," she said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Get better first!" he called back as the door closed behind him.

Annie shook her head.

"You two are too much sometimes," She commented, picking Alex up and heading back to their bedroom. Tucking her back in, she brought a cup of water to her sister's lips.

Alex drank a little ,even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"There you go," Annie started running a hand through Alex's hair, "just try and rest for me."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Alex said as her eyes started to close. A minute later, she felt Annie reach over and attempt to pull her into her arms.

Not wanting to be held right now, Alex pulled away.

"Alex? What's going on?"

"I'm just tired," Alex said half truthfully.

Annie nodded.

"You were squirming. You never squirm when I held you before."

Alex thought fast. She was still trying to fully grasp what she and Hunter had done. She wasn't ready to tell Annie just yet.

"I'm getting my period. That's all."

"Okay. Is anything else hurting besides your stomach?"

"No. I really don't' feel good. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, my Al, that's fine," Annie assured her, "do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please?" Alex asked.

"You got it," her older sister replied.

It didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep. The motion of Annie stroking her hair, coupled with her humming helped her drift off rather easily.

The last thought she had before falling asleep was how she and Hunter were going to survive the next three weeks. The other thing going through her mind was how long she would be able to keep what she and Hunter had done a secret from Annie? She knew the answer to that question already. It wouldn't be long before her older sister figured it out. And when she did, Alex had a feeling she wasn't going to be too happy with her.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Annie telling her she loved her.

"Love you too." She mumbled before sleep took over for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 18

Alex was woken up suddenly early the next morning by two things. The first was evident as she felt her stomach clench with pain. She tried to breathe through the pain, not wanting to wake Annie again. But as she gazed over to her left, she noticed Annie wasn't there. Figuring her sister had just gone to the bathroom; she lay down and waited for her to return.

It wasn't long before the sound of raised voices met her ears. She cringed when she realized it was their parents. They didn't fight often, but sometimes they disagreed about something. Regardless, they hardly ever yelled at one another like they were doing now. Alex tried to ignore it, which was hard. She was about to slip her headphones on when the sound of her name caught her attention.

"How can you go work at another place like that after what happened to Alex!" Barbara shouted.

"What do you expect me to do, not work?"

"Of course not," Her mother replied, her voice softening a little.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Alex."

"I understand that, George, I just thought you would have found somewhere else to work."

"Alex's powers are here to say, but she'll be okay."

"That's not the point!" Barbara shot back.

"We'll talk about this when I get home," he declared.

The next sound Alex heard was the front door closing and then silence.

She swallowed hard as she felt the guilt rise in her throat like bile. This was all her fault. She let the tears fall as she pulled Casper close and took comfort in his fur and the familiar scent of Annie's perfume she always wore.

"Hey," her older sister said as she entered the room, "I didn't know you were awake. Are you feeling any…" Annie's voice trailed off as she heard the sob escape Alex' s mouth. She was at her side in a flash. "My Al, what is it? What's gotten you crying around six in the morning? Shh, come here," Annie pulled her into her arms and hugged her close, "shh, tell Annie what's wrong. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No!" Alex answered as more tears fell.

"Did something scare you?" Annie asked.

"Uh-huh," her younger sister whimpered.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad were fighting about me!"

Annie sighed. She had been in the garage getting something, so she hadn't heard the fight start.

"It's not your fault," Annie tried to convince her sister.

"Annie, how can you say that? I didn't ta-tell them about the acci-acci-acccident and then…"

Annie sighed. Alex was stuttering. She hardly ever did that anymore unless she was really upset. This was definitely going to be a long morning.

"Alex, listen to me," Annie tried, "it's as much my fault as it is yours if you're playing the blame game. And its' more my fault because I told you not to tell them. Personally, I'm surprised they've gotten this far without fighting. You gotta give them credit. They took the news of your powers really well, my Al, it was only a matter of time before it caught up with them."

Alex let out another sob as she felt Annie start running a hand through her hair.

"What if they split…" Alex's voice trailed off at the horrible thought.

"Alex, I honestly don't think they're gonna split up over this. Mom and Dad are too close to let this get in the middle of their relationship. You'll see, Dad will come home this afternoon, they'll' talk and everything will be fine."

"Annie, you don't know that! What if it's not!"

"Oh my Al, I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Nobody's splitting up or leaving the house."

"Ba-ba-but ya-ya-you left for college and then I was…Annie, you left me!"

"Oh my Al…" Annie shook her head while adjusting herself, "I'm not going anywhere for a really long time. You have me. I'm staying home for a while. I'm sorry I hurt you when I left, I really am. It was hard leaving you the most."

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath.

"It's okay, you're safe, I have you…" Annie continued soothing Alex through touch and words for the next fifteen minutes until she fell back to sleep. Kissing the top of her head, she whispered that she loved her and she wasn't going anywhere.

Just then, the phone rang. Annie picked it up quickly, not wanting it to wake Alex.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just reading and having some tea," Carly told her, 'I miss you."

"I miss you too," Annie said, "I think Mom might let us off our punishment early, so we might be able to hang out soon."

"I hope so. How's Alex?"

"Not so good," Annie admitted, "she's been having some stomach trouble and she didn't have a good morning so far. I just got her back to sleep. She got scared because she heard our parents arguing."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know they're just stressed. It really scared Alex though. I need to go and make sure she's okay."

"Okay. I love you," Carly told her.

"Love you too," Annie replied. With that, she hung up. No sooner had she done that, there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"Come in," she whispered.

The door opened a minute later and Barbara stepped through it. She smiled when she saw Alex sleeping in Annie's arms. Her smile faded when she saw the tear stains on her youngest daughter's face.

"Did she have another nightmare?" She asked.

"No," Annie replied. She sighed before continuing, "Alex heard you guys fighting and it scared her. She thinks you two are splitting up."

"Of course not," her mother assured her, "Daddy and I will be fine."

"That's what I told her," Annie sighed.

"She'll be okay. Are you all right?"

"yeah," she replied.

"Okay. Why don't you try to get a little more sleep and I'll check on you girls later. I love you both."

"Love you too," Annie said as she tried to get comfortable.

Barbara kissed Annie's cheek and Alex's head before leaving the room.

*********

Alex closed the bathroom door softly later that same morning. It was still fairly early and she didn't want to wake anyone up. She wanted to let Annie sleep since she had woken her up earlier that morning due to something scaring her.

But as she felt her stomach twist painfully, she started regretting her choice.

As she swallowed hard and started to shiver, she remembered what had happened the night before. She still couldn't believe she and Hunter had let it get that far. She knew him well enough to know he hadn't intended for that to happen. She knew she never meant for it to happen.

'But it did.' A voice in the back of her mind chided.

She was about to argue with herself when a wave of dizziness hit.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

'Please be Annie.' she prayed desperately. 'Please be Annie. Please….'

"Alex?"

Alex's hopes sank when she heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"Are you in there?" she asked.

Alex tried to stay quiet, praying her mother would just go away. She wished she could morph on the spot, but she felt too weak.

Just then, a whimper of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it.

As she heard the bathroom door open, Alex tried to push it closed with her powers, but she didn't have the strength to do it.

Barbara stepped inside and knelt beside her very flushed daughter.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," Alex said in an attempt to not worry her mother as well as not have to tell her what was going on.

Barbara sighed as she heard the sob as Alex turned away.

"Mom, I'm okay." Alex insisted.

"No you're not," her mother said knowingly.

Alex sighed.

It was apparent she was going to have to accept help from someone. She was okay with this. However, she was going to try her best to see that it was Annie who helped her.

"Please…" she said softly as she tried to stop crying, "I want Annie."

Barbara sighed. She was aware how close Alex and Annie had become since the accident. But she was determined to get her and Alex's relationship back on track if it was the last thing she did.

Reaching her hand out, she put the back of it to Alex's forehead. She didn't miss the way Alex tensed when she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, please," Alex begged in a last attempt to avoid the conversation she knew was to come, "I just want Annie! Please!" She was sobbing hard now and her mother had a feeling it was more than just her possibly being sick from stress.

"Well you know what?" her mother asked not unkindly, but with that tone that told Alex she wasn't about to get her way this time, "Annie's sleeping. You and I need to talk anyway."

"About what?" Alex asked through her tears, "I already said I was sorry."

Barbara's heart broke right there.

"Oh sweetheart, Alex, listen to me," her mother tried again, "I'm not mad at you anymore, either of you." Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, she decided to change tactics. "You're burning up. Are you feeling sick? Is that why you came in here?"

Alex hesitated, which broke her mother's heart further.

"Alex, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I just want to help you."

"I want Annie." Alex tried yet again.

Barbara ignored her statement and tried to get her back on track.

"Come here," she coaxed, reaching out her arms.

Alex shook her head and tried to back up, but it was no use.

"Sweetie, it's okay," her mother assured while pulling her close.

The minute Alex felt her mother's arms wrap around her, she started to relax.

Barbara planted a kiss on Alex's head and smiled slightly when she felt her calm down.

"No it's not!" Alex cried just then in response to her mother's verbal assurance.

"What do you mean, honey?" her mother asked gently.

"I heard you and Daddy arguing!" Alex answered.

"Sweetheart, we were just…disagreeing about something," she explained.

Alex shook her head.

"You were arguing about me! I heard you. I'm sorry!"

"We both don't like seeing you upset," Barbara explained.

"Mom, I'll be okay," Alex tried to assure her as more tears came.

"Its okay, it's okay…." her mother soothed, putting a hand through Alex's hair.

"Mom, I'm…I'm scared!" Alex admitted.

"I was too. When Danielle captured you, I thought I was going to lose you."

"No! I mean I know my powers are permanent now, but…" her voice trailed off, "never mind."

"Alex, no, you can talk to me. Let's switch topics for a second."

"Okay," Alex agreed.

"What hurts?" she asked.

"Mom, my stomach hurts!" She cried.

"Okay. It's okay. When did it start?"

"Last night." she answered.

"Did you tell Annie?"

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad last night," Alex admitted, "Annie slept with me."

Barbara smiled.

"Annie would do that. Honey, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm thrilled that you girls are so close now. I mean you two had some problems before she left for college. I thank God that the accident brought you two closer. But I think you and I have drifted apart a little."

"Mom, I'm really sorry!" Alex cried.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's more my fault than yours."

"How do you figure?" Alex asked.

"Because with everything that happened in the last couple weeks, along with me going back to school and then Annie leaving for college. I should have made more of an effort to spend time with you. Why don't you and I set aside some time every few weeks to spend together?"

Alex smiled through her tears.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Me too," her mother agreed. She hugged her closer. To her relief, Alex didn't fight. "All right, what do you say we get you tucked back in bed. Did you throw up?"

Alex shook her head.

"No. But I feel like it."

"Okay. I'm going to get you a bucket after I tuck you back in." With that, Barbara picked her youngest daughter up and carried her back to bed.

Her mother hadn't carried her in ages and Alex found she missed the feeling of being in her mother's arms.

Laying her down on Annie's bed, Barbara gave her a kiss before going to get the thermometer and other things she needed. As she was setting the supplies on the night stand in between the girls' beds, Annie stirred and sat up.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked. She glanced over and saw how pale and miserable her younger sister looked, "Alex, what's wrong?"

"It still hurts!" Alex cried. She gave her sister a desperate look and Annie got the message.

Annie closed the distance between them in seconds and sat down beside her little sister.

"Annie, it's okay," their mother assured her, "Alex will be okay. I found her crying and in pain in the bathroom and we had a long talk."

Annie nodded.

Once the thermometer beeped, Barbara took it out and read it.

"Well, kiddo, it looks like you're not going anywhere today."

"How high is it?" Annie asked worriedly.

Barbara held the thermometer out to her eldest and Annie took a look for herself.

" 101.3 degrees," she read aloud as Alex moved closer to her for warmth. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder's Annie pulled her in for a hug. "Mom, I can take care of her." She offered.

"I know you can, but Alex and I have an agreement. Don't' we, young lady?"

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"You can still help," she assured Annie, "I'll be right back." With that, she left the girls alone.

"So what did you and Mom agree on?" Annie asked as she ran a hand through Alex's hair, "And why didn't you wake me up if you felt sick?"

"I wanted to let you sleep. I would let Mom help me out more and we would try and get close again."

"I totally agree with that."

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Annie stroking her hair.

Their mother returned a few minutes later.

"Is anything hurting besides your stomach?" her mother asked.

"No," Alex replied.

Annie got up and reached for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Carly," Annie replied.

"Since Alex and I hav some catching up to do, you can go out today," Barbara offered, "in fact, I'm letting you off early."

"Both of us?" Alex asked hopefully.

"That depnds if you let me help you today," her mother said with a wink.

Alex nodded.

"Thanks, but I should stay here and make sure Alex is gonna be okay," Annie decided, "Carly will understand."

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Go and enjoy yourself. Alex and I will be fine."

Annie frowned.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't exactly dealt well with her powers and they tend to go haywire when she's sick. Besides, she's used to me taking care of her. She can be a little…"

"I'm still your mother," Barbara said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at Annie, "I know exactly how both of you are when you're sick. Alex and I will be fine. And as for her powers, I think I can handle them for a few hours."

"Are you sure?" Annie asked.

Barbara nodded.

Annie turned to Alex.

"What do you say, my Al? It's your call."

Alex thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Go on. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Annie said. She kissed Alex's cheek and ruffled her hair, "I hope you feel better, my Al. And be good. I love you. Don't do anything you wouldn't do if I was here. If you do, you'll have me to deal with when I get home."

"I know," Alex said with a sigh.

Barbara actually laughed at the banter between her girls. She hadn't noticed just how much Alex respected Annie until now.

Annie turned to her mother as she was leaving the room.

"Her powers have a tendency to go on the fritz whenever she's sick. I tend to make allowances for that. But if she doesn't listen to you in regards to them, I'll deal with her when I get back."

Barbara nodded. She understood what Annie was saying and therefore she wasn't worried.

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will," Annie replied. With that, she went to get in the shower.


	19. Chapter 19

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 19

Alex opened her eyes to find her mother sitting next to her. She had fallen asleep for a few hours after Annie had left. She remembered her mother telling her she would check on her in a little while and then she was asleep.

Opening her hazel eyes, she smiled at her mother.

"Hey," she said, smoothing a few strands of Alex's hair out of her face, "did you have a nice catnap?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "is Annie home yet?"

"No," her mother answered.

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Alex, you don't have to be sorry for missing your sister. I'm glad you girls are so close. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Alex admitted.

"Okay, I'll be right back," with that, her mother left for the kitchen.

Sighing to herself, Alex picked up the phone in between her and Annie's beds and dialed a familiar number. She sighed once again as she waited for someone to pick up on the other end. A small part of her was hoping he wasn't home. If he wasn't, then she wouldn't have to worry about having the conversation she had been dreading since the night before. But a much bigger part prayed he was. She missed him and wanted to make sure he was okay-that everything was okay between them-after that amazing and unexpected night together.

Thanking God silently when Hunter picked up on the third ring, Alex smiled inwardly.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself," he replied, "I thought you were getting rest."

"I am," Alex assured him, "I just spent the last three hours sleeping. I thought I would call and see if everything was okay. I mean last night was big and I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me. I mean I did shove you in a closet."

Hunter laughed, making Alex grin. She loved his laugh.

"Alex, you didn't shove me. It's not a big deal. Are you feeling better? I was worried about you last night."

"I'm feeling a little better," Alex said truthfully.

"I'm glad," Hunter replied.

""I was still feeling sick this morning. But Annie thinks I'll be back to normal in a day or so."

"Are you listening to her?"

"No," Alex admitted.

"Alex!" Hunter admonished.

Alex ignored his reaction.

"I would be," she continued, "but Annie's not here. Mom's taking care of me."

"Maybe we should talk later then. After all, your Mom isn't exactly fond of me right now."

"She likes you," Alex assured him, "anyway, she said we could still talk on the phone. She won't make me get off or anything."

"Okay. If you're sure. I wanted to apologize for last night," Hunter began, "I never wanted it to go that far. At least not yet."

"Neither did I. But it did and we need to deal with it. You didn't hurt me and that's the most important thing. I know you would never hurt me."

"Of course not. Listen, as much as I love you, I think we need a break for a few days. I want you to get better and I want to give Annie a few days to cool off once you tell her or she finds out on her own, whatever happens first."

Alex giggled at this.

"Annie won't be mad at you. She'll want to kill me though."

"I don't think so," Hunter disagreed, "anyway, we can still talk on the phone. I just want to give you a chance to get better and talk to Annie."

"Why do I have to tell her anything?" Alex retorted, "it was our first time-EVER-with anyone. And everything's fine between us. I don't have to tell Annie everything."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, completely confused now.

"You and Annie are really close," he explained, stating the obvious. "You tell each other everything. And with us not exactly being able to see each other right now, you need someone to talk to. And Annie's the best person."

"I'll think about it," Alex said.

"Good. That makes me feel better. Now, I wanted to let you know the party at Grandpa Dan's barn has been moved up to next month."

"Okay," Alex said. She was about to say something else when her mother entered the room.

"Are you up for eating some soup?" she asked.

"I'll try a little," Alex answered.

Barbara nodded.

"Huh?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Alex said, turning back to her conversation with him, "listen, I gotta go. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Alex, is everything okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. My Mom just came in to ask me if I was hungry."

"Okay. I love you too." With that, the phone call ended.

Putting her phone back on her nightstand using her powers, Alex settled back against the pillows and tried to relax.

Barbara returned a few minutes later with a tray. A bowl of soup was on it, as well as a cup of juice and some crackers.

Setting the tray down, she sat down next to Alex. She reached out and lovingly tucked a few strands of Alex's hair behind one ear.

"You and I need to talk," she imformed her.

Alex frowned up at her mother.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. First, I want to thank you for giving me another chance to help you. I know you're used to Annie taking care of you and I'm proud of you for letting me in again."

"It's fine," Alex said, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Now, I want to talk to you about Hunter."

"Okay," Alex said uncertainly. She didn't know what was coming, so she braced herself for anything.

Barbara smiled gently at her.

"Relax, sweetheart. You're not in trouble and neither is he."

Alex nodded.

Praying desperately for Annie to come home from her lunch early, the sixteen-year-old waited for her mother to continue speaking.

"I know you were angry with me and your father-more me-when we first punished you from seeing Hunter. I want to tell you how proud I am of you."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For how well you're handling it."

"Mom, I haven't handled it that well," Alex said with a frown.

"Yes you have," her mother insisted.

'If you only knew.' Alex thought sadly.

"Due to how well you handled it, I want you to know we've lifted that part of your punishment. You can see Hunter again starting when you're better. He can even come over this afternoon if you like."

"Mom, you can't!" Alex blurted out before she could stop herself.

Barbara raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean it hasn't even been a whole month yet!"

"Alex, I thought you would be happy," her mother said, taken aback.

"I am," Alex assured her even as she felt tears well up in her hazel eyes, "it's just that…" her voice trailed off as the tears came.

"Alex…." Her mother reached her arms out, but Alex backed away and curled into a ball.

"Mom, please, don't," she pleaded.

Barbara was at a loss. Alex had never refused her comfort before and she didn't know what to do. She wished Annie was there to help, but she wouldn't be back for another few hours.

"I have to go!" Alex blurted. And without another word, she morphed on the spot and slid under the door.

"Alex!" her mother called after her, "Honey, come back!"

Alex didn't answer nor did she stop moving. She gained the outside in record time and took a minute to catch her breath. She still wasn't feeling her best and morphing had taken more out of her than she cared to admit.

Making a bee line for Hunter's house, Alex got there in under ten minutes.

Unfortunately, she hit the door at top speed. This meant it sounded like someone had knocked.

Holding her breath, Alex prayed Hunter opened the door.

As the door opened, Alex gasped as quietly as she could when she saw Mrs. Reeves standing there.

The young woman looked around for a minute before shaking her head. She was just about to close the door when Hunter appeared beside her.

"Mom, what's up?" he asked.

"I Thought I heard someone knocking," his mother explained, "but when I came out to check, there wasn't anyone there."

Hunter nodded.

"Mom, why don't I check one more time. I'll even get the mail."

"Okay," she replied. With that, she went back inside.

Hunter waited until she was gone before doing his own investigation. He knew very well that Alex could be out here. And he also knew that given their present situation, something must have happened for her to come to him for help.

"Alex?" Hunter asked as he got down on his hands and knees in order to search the front yard thoroughly. He stood up a few minutes later. Heavin a sigh, he tried again. "Alex, I know you're here. I know you wouldn't break the rules a second time unless something' really big was going on. Please come out so I can help you."

Seconds later, Hunter saw a silvery puddle emerging from the side of the house.

Alex reformed a minute later. Falling to her hands and knees from dizziness, she tried to catch her breath.

Hunter was at her side in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her out of love and worry. He held still for a minute or so, just in case the sudden motion of reforming had made Alex nauseous given her current condition.

""its okay, you're okay. You're okay." he assured her.

Alex locked her hazel eyes with Hunter's brown ones and he could see the exhaustion and fatigue in them as well as some fear.

"Hunter…" Alex gasped as the dizziness threatened to over take at any minute, "I'm…really…tired…"

"You're gonna be okay," Hunter soothed, "let's get you inside."

Alex didn't fight as Hunter picked her up and carried her into the house. She came to a few minutes later to find herself on the couch in the Reeves' living room.

"Hunter?" she asked.

"Shh, it's okay. You fainted."

"I'm still really tired," she whipered.

"I know. Just rest for now. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Hunter stroke her hair.

"What happened? Did you and your Mom have another fight?"

"No. After you and I got off the phone, she came in and told me she was proud of me for how well I was handling not seeing you for a while. I tried to tell her the truth, but she wouldn't listen. Then she told me I could see you again. I couldn't handle the guilt, so I left. I had to get away and think for a little while."

Hunter nodded.

"Alex, if you tried to tell her, you did the right thing. You should go home and try to talk to her again."

"I can't!" Alex suddenly shouted, her hazel eyes flashing with frustration.

"Why not?" Hunter asked. He was genuinely concerned and interested.

"If I do, she'll never let us see each other again! I couldn't go through that."

"You don't know that," Hunter countered, "she might go easier on you for being honest with her."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't! I'm sorry…" Alex's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes.

Hunter pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not you!" Alex insisted, wiping at her eyes, "It's just I'm scared!"

"I'll help you through this. You won't have to face this alone. I promise."

"Hunter? Did you get the mail, honey?"

Hunter mentally slapped himself in the forehead. He had totally forgotten with everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"No, Mom. I'm sorry. Somethin' came up." Hunter admitted truthfully.

"Is everything okay?" his mother asked. She entered the room and came to stand beside her son.

"Not really."

"Alex, I didn't know you were here. Would you like something to eat?" she asked warmly.

"NO thanks," Alex said weakly.

Mrs. Reeves gazed down at the teenage girl in concern.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you get Alex a cup of orange juice?"

"Sure."

After his mother left, Hunter turned his attention back to Alex just as her cell phone rang.

"It's Annie," Alex realized, "don't pick it up."

"Alex, she's probably worried about you," Hunter countered.

"Hunter, please…." Alex pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Hunter relented. "Just try and rest for now." He brought the cup of juice to his girlfriend's lips.

Alex drank all she could before closing her eyes for a little while.

"I love you," Hunter planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too," Alex replied just as she drifted off for a much needed nap.

Mrs. Reeves chose that moment to check on them.

"Is Alex okay? I know she's been through a lot in the past few weeks."

"She's just scared and really stressed right now. She's also just getting over being sick."

Mrs. Reeves nodded.

"Can I stay here with her?" Hunter asked. "We're not gonna do anything like last time, I promise."

Mrs. Reeves considered her son's words for a few minutes before nodding her agreement. Even though she had been initially disappointed when Hunter told her what had happened between he and Alex, she knew they loved each other and they would help each other through it.

"Okay," she concented, "Call me if you need me." With that, she left.

"Thanks, Mom," Hunter said as he watched her leave.

He thanked God that he and his mother had the kind of relationship they did. He could always be completely honest with her without fear of her turning her back on him or getting too angry.

Just then, Alex's cell phone went off again.

Not wanting it to wake Alex, Hunter picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hunter, thank God." Annie's worried voice came over the other end, "have you seen Alex? Our Mom's been going crazy worrying. She said Alex morphed and left the house an hour ago and she hasn't come back since."

Taking a deep breath, Hunter prepared to tell Annie enough so she wouldn't worry, but still keep Alex's confidence.

"She's here with me now. She's fast-"

"Did she tell you what was going on?" Annie asked. "Mom said she was crying when she left."

"I think she's just really stressed out," Hunter guessed, "she's been through a lot lately. She's still sick too. She collapsed from exhaustion in my arms after she reformed."

"Okay. I'm coming over to get her," Annie said.

"Annie, wait," Hunter advised, "you need to give Alex some time. I'll make sure she comes home tonight. You have my word."

Annie hesitated for a minute before relenting.

"Okay. If she's not home by seven tonight, you'll have me to deal with."

"Dually noted," Hunter said. With that, he hung up.

Shaking his head, he pulled Alex closer. "That sister of yours is something' else." He said more to himself than to his sleeping girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 20

Alex awoke feeling slightly disoriented. She went to sit up and was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice in her ear.

"Alex, it's okay. How do you feel?"

"Hunter?" Alex asked, still trying to get her Barings.

"Yeah. It's okay. Are you up for eating?"

"Not really," Alex admitted, "I still feel kind of queasy."

"Okay. Listen, I talked to Annie." Hunter started.

"Oh no!" Alex said, starting to panic.

"It's okay," Hunter assured her.

"Does she know I'm here?" his girlfriend demanded.

"Yes," Hunter replied.

"Hunter, how could you tell her!" Alex shouted. She made a move to get off the couch, but Hunter stopped her.

"She was worried about you," Hunter answered.

"Did you tell her what happened too?" Alex accused.

"Of course not!" Hunter assured her.

Alex relaxed slightly when she heard that.

"What did she say?" she asked as she tried to get comfortable.

"She wants you home."

"I can't go back home right now!" Alex insisted.

Hunter frowned.

"I told her I would have you back no later than seven. Tonight," he admitted.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded, fire in her hazel eyes, "whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours," Hunter assured her.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said bitterly.

"Alex, please," Hunter implored, "listen to me. I want to help you, but I can't be the only one to do it. You need to accept help from Annie too."

"Did you tell your Mom what happened?" Alex asked, catching Hunter off guard.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you tell her?" Alex pressed.

"Yes," he replied.

"Was she mad?" she asked, sounding a little calmer than before.

"She wasn't too happy. We talked and she isn't upset anymore."

Alex nodded. She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. She hated fighting with Hunter and they hardly ever fought.

"Hunter, I'm really sorry. I'm not mad at you."

"I know," he said wisely, "you're just stressed out."

"I love you," she said sincerely.

"I love you too. Listen, do you want to go to dinner tonight with Louis and Hannah and Ray and Rachel?"

"I don't know if Annie will let me."

"She might if we get you home before seven. Also, you're off grounding, so we can make plans without any objections from your Mom."

"I guess," Alex agreed. She smiled at him in a way that told him she had forgiven him. "I'd really like that. I haven't been on a double date with Louis and Hannah since we first set them up."

"That was a disaster waiting to happen," Hunter said with a laugh.

"Definitely," Alex agreed.

"You don't have to get anything too big to eat. I know you're still not feeling your best."

"It's okay. I'll probably just get a salad or something."

The two talked for a little while longer before Alex started feeling tired again.

The next thing Alex knew, she awoke to the sound of two people talking. One of them was female and she recognized the voice as Annie's.

"She'll be okay," Annie was saying to whoever was with them, "I'll talk to her and see if she'll tell me anything."

"Do you think your Mom will let her come out to dinner with me tonight?" Hunter asked.

"I'm pretty sure she will. We're both off punishment and our parents don't go back on their word."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna get going. Tell Alex I'll pick her up around seven tonight."

"Okay. Thanks, Hunter."

Alex felt Hunter land a kiss to her lips before she heard him leave the room and close the door behind him. Her hazel eyes opened and locked with Annie's concerned and slightly stern brown ones.

"Annie?" she weakly asked.

Annie's expression softened the minute she saw Alex's complexion and the look in her eyes.

"Hey, my Al, it's okay. You're home now. How do you feel?"

"A little bit better. But I'm still tired."

"You just need a little more rest. Care to tell me what happened while I was gone? What did Mom say to you that caused you to take off like that?"

"She told me I could see Hunter again," Alex started, "and I guess I felt guilty."

Annie nodded in understanding. Heaving a sigh, she patted Alex's shoulder before running a hand through her hair.

"It'll fade," she assured her, "I'm just as guilty as you were. You can't let it eat you up inside though. You need to focus on the here and now. You and Hunter are going on a date tonight and things are back to normal-whatever that is."

Alex actually giggled at her sister's choice of words.

"Okay," she replied. "Will you do my hair like you did for the party, please?"

"Sure. Right now, you need to get a little more rest."

"Okay."

Annie planted a kiss on Alex's forehead and made sure she was warm enough.

Once that was done, she got a book out and started to read while Alex rested.

Before Alex knew it, she was at a restaurant with Hunter, Ray, Rachel, Louis and Hannah.

It was more of a juice bar, but the place served alcohol as well. But since all of them were under age, Alex wasn't too worried. She never had a desire to drink alcohol and she knew Ray and Hunter felt the same way.

As Alex gazed down at the menu to see what she wanted to order, she felt Hunter's eyes on her.

Glancing up, she met his gaze and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You just look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks," Alex said. She could feel herself starting to glow at his compliment.

"They have a make your own taco buffet!" Ray exclaimed.

Alex giggled. She could always count on Ray to get her laughing.

The one cool thing about this restaurant was that it also had a dance floor.

Hunter leaned towards Alex and planted a kiss on her lips just as a song started playing on the stereo.

Alex grinned in recognition.

"It's our song," she smiled.

Hunter grinned.

Ray saw the look in both of their eyes and shook his head.

"Go ahead you two. You know you want to dance."

Alex shrugged as she took Hunter's hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

As she felt him pull her close, she relaxed instantly. She was still feeling under the weather, but she wasn't going to worry about it now. She was content for the moment and that was all that mattered.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Hunter asked as they swayed slowly to the music.

"Uh-huh. I guess that's what makes this so hard," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean what happened. I couldn't handle not being able to see you ever again if my parents found out what we did."

"They can't really do that," Hunter assured her, "well, they could, but I don't think it'll happen. It's gonna be okay."

Alex nodded as a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's okay…" Hunter comforted, pulling her close for a hug.

Alex let him hold her as she let the tears of frustration fall. She soon calmed down as she felt their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

It was Ray who broke them out of it.

"Hey, are you two hungry? The waitress just came by to take our orders," he informed them.

"Huh?" Alex asked, pulling away from Hunter.

"Sorry, Al," Ray apologized.

"It's okay. Can we wait until our song's over and then we'll come over."

"Okay," Ray agreed. With that, he left them alone.

"Count on Ray to think of food," Alex said with a grin.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" Hunter asked.

Alex shook her head.

"How beautiful you are."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too."

They kissed as the song ended.

Pulling away a few minutes later, they made their way back to the table and rejoined their friends.

Alex smiled at Hunter and he returned it. She felt a little bit better emotionally if not physically. She had needed that time alone with Hunter and she was grateful to him for catching on. Hunter was a great guy and Alex was blessed to have him in her life.

After they had placed their orders, the six friends started a light conversation about this and that.

As Alex listened to her friends talk around her and joined in from time to time, she couldn't help but shiver as a wave of dizziness came over her once again…


	21. Chapter 21

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 21

Alex grimaced as another song came on. It wasn't that she didn't like this particular song. It was just it brought up an unpleasant memory in her mind.

Hunter caught her look and raised his eyebrows.

"Not a big Jesse McCartney fan?" he asked in reference to who was singing.

Alex shrugged.

"He's okay. It's just that this song came on the radio a few minutes after you broke our date the first time."

"Don't remind me," Hunter frowned.

"But you made up for it the next night when we kissed for the first time and ended up making out in my garage," Alex smiled at him as well as the memory.

As the chorus of the song came around, Alex leaned closer to Hunter. Before she knew it, their lips met once again and it felt like they were the only ones in the restaurant.

The sound of Louis's voice brought them back to the present.

"Hey! You two wanna get a room or something?"

Alex jerked her head around to face her friend. She glared at him in a way that told him he had gone too far.

Normally, Louis' comments didn't bother Alex, but something about what Louis had said this time pushed her over the edge emotionally.

"Louis, why don't you shut up!" she snapped rather harshly.

Both Hunter and Ray were surprised by Alex's outburst. She normally never snapped at anyone like that.

"Alex!" Hunter said in surprise.

"Relax, Al," Ray added, "Louis was just being….Louis."

Alex frowned as the weight of what she had just said hit her.

"Louis, I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Louis added, "you didn't split again, did you?"

It took Alex a minute to register what Louis was talking about.

"No! Of course not. Louis, I'm really sorry."

Louis shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"Its okay, Mack."

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just going through some stuff…I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Louis reassured her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ray offered, "you and I haven't exactly had a chance to talk lately."

Alex shook her head. She flashed Ray an appreciative grin to show she wasn't angry.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. She cared a lot about Alex as well.

Alex nodded.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Alex?" Hunter asked. He could sense she wasn't okay.

"I'm fine," Alex insisted. She didn't meet his eyes as she said this, which led Hunter to believe she was hiding something.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Hunter asked.

"The same goes for all of us," Ray added. He patted her shoulder and was grateful when she didn't push him away.

"I know," Alex assured them. She glanced at Hunter as she spoke. Without warning, she burst into tears.

Louis was the first to speak.

"Hey, Mack, it's okay. I told you I forgive you. I'm used to you yelling at me. It's all good."

Alex gave him a weak smile as the tears continued to fall.

"It's not that," she assured him softly.

"Al?" Ray asked tentatively.

"What?" Alex asked, turning her attention to her best friend.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," she insisted. She tried in vein to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Alex, it's not nothin'," Hunter gently pried, "is it the song?"

Valentine by Martina McBride had just come on.

"If it is, I can get them to change it," Hunter offered, 'I know two of the owners."

Alex shook her head as she wiped at her eyes.

"No. It's not the song. I just…I…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

Hunter did the only thing he could think of and took her into his arms.

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you!" Alex confessed. "I mean after everything that happened and the way my Mom grounded me from seeing you and…"

"Alex…shh, shh, it's okay. Everythin's okay now." Hunter reminded her.

"Ever since it happened, I was so afraid things wouldn't be the same between us."

"You don't have to worry about that. Nothing has changed."

"Same here, Al," Ray assured her, "we're tight for life."

Alex nodded in Ray's direction before turning her attention back to Hunter.

"If you wanna leave or go somewhere else or even go home, that's okay," Hunter offered, "just tell me."

"No. I'm okay. The one place I wanna be right now is with you. I'll be okay."

"If you change your mind, please tell me," Hunter said.

"I will. Besides, Annie gave me orders to have fun tonight."

Hunter grinned.

"It's always a good idea to listen to her," Ray chimed in, flashing Alex one of his famous smiles.

Alex laughed at Ray's comment, successfully breaking the tension.

"You guys wanna go to the movies after dinner?" Hannah asked, "there's a new adventure/mystery flick playing at the multi plex."

"How about it?" Hunter asked Alex.

"Okay," she agreed, "if I come home any earlier than twelve on a Saturday, Annie will think something's wrong."

"What about you guys?" Rachel asked Ray and Louis.

"I'm in!" Louis confirmed. "They said this movie was the best mystery since last year."

Alex rolled her eyes, but Louis could tell she was kidding around this time.

After Hunter and Ray paid the bill, the six friends left for the movie theatre near the mall.

As they walked into the theatre ten minutes later, Hunter noticed Alex looked a little pale.

"Alex, are you sure you're up for this?"

"Hunter, I'm okay," she insisted just as a small wave of dizziness swept over her, "I'll tell you if something's wrong."

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

After Ray got the snacks, they headed into the theatre to find seats.

The minute Alex sat down, she felt tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

As Hunter put his arm around her, she closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

She awoke a little bit later to the sound of Hunter urgently whispering her name.

"Alex? Alex!"

"Huh?" she asked as she opened her eyes, "wha-what happened?"

"You fell asleep." he answered, "and you're glowing."

"Oh no!" Alex groaned. She wasn't only glowing, she also felt hot.

"Alex, what's the matter?" Hunter asked. He knew something was wrong and he was determined to help his girlfriend in any way he could.

Alex sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to him and she also knew he just wanted to help.

"Hunter, I don't feel all that great," she admitted.

"Okay. I'm gonna take you home. Come on." With that, he helped her to her feet and guided her out of the theatre.

Once in the car, Hunter realized his house was closer to where they were.

"Alex, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Alex replied as she tried to ignore the dizziness and pain in her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna take you back to my place for the night. The reason is, it's closer to where we are. I'm gonna call Annie and let her know what's going on so she doesn't worry."

"Okay," Alex replied. She was already heading back to sleep.

Whatever she had was hitting her hard and she just wanted it to stop.

Taking a deep breath, Hunter called Annie. Once he explained everything to her, she agreed to cover for Alex until the next day. She made Hunter promise that if Alex's powers started going haywire that he would call her back so she could come and help.

After the phone call, Hunter drove the ten minutes back to his place.

When they got there, Hunter carried Alex inside and placed her on the couch in the living room.

"Hunter?" his mother asked a few minutes after he had gotten Alex settled, "is that you?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

"How was dinner?" she asked as she entered the room.

"It was okay. Listen, Alex isn't feeling well and I brought her back here for the night because our house was closer to the theatre than hers. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Mrs. Reeves replied, "did you let Annie know?"

"Uh-huh," Hunter said just as Alex started to stir.

As her hazel eyes opened, she relaxed the minute she heard Hunter's voice.

"Alex, you're okay. My Mom's gonna help you too."

"Okay," Alex said weakly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Reeves asked kindly. She had come back with a thermometer and a glass of water.

"I feel really dizzy and my head hurts. I feel sick to my stomach too," she answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna take your temperature and give you some Tylenol. Is that okay? Are you okay to take it?"

"Yeah," Alex replied.

Mrs. Reeves nodded. She stuck the thermometer underneath Alex's tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it did, she took it out and read it.

"It's not too bad," she reported. "100.3 degrees. I'll be right back." she returned with a small cup of Tylenol and handed it to Alex.

Alex drank it down in one gulp. She managed to drink a little water before closing her eyes to sleep once again.

"Good girl," Mrs. Reeves praised. "You're gonna be okay. If you need me, just call. I'll be upstairs doing some bills. Sweet dreams you two."

"Thanks," Alex mumbled as she tried to stay awake a little bit longer. But the harder she tried, the more tired she felt. She finally gave in to the exhaustion and let herself drift into dreamland once again…


	22. Chapter 22

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TSWOAM. They belong to Ken Lipman. I do however own the plot of this story.  
>God loves you<p>

Enjoy!

"Powerless"

Chapter 22

Alex's hazel eyes opened to find Hunter watching her in concern.

"Hey," she whispered

"Hi," Hunter replied, "how do you feel?"

Alex frowned as the dizziness returned.

"Terrible," she said honestly.

"I'm sorry," he said. He hated seeing Alex like this. He wanted to take it away, but he knew he couldn't.

"It's not your fault," she assured him, "what time is it?" she asked as she stretched and tried to get comfortable.

"Three o' clock," Hunter replied, "do you want something to drink?"

"No," Alex replied. She leaned against Hunter's chest as he put his arm around her, "do you mind just holding me for a little bit?"

"I don't mind at all," he replied.

"I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad," he said sincerely. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Alex returned it and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Try and get a little more sleep," Hunter advised, "it's still really early."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Alex said as her breathing became even once again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hunter whispered.

Hunter ended up staying with her for the next hour or so.

Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he lay down on the cot his mother had brought into the living room and tried to get some more sleep himself.

Something jerked Alex awake a few hours later. She opened her eyes to find that she was alone. Seeing light coming in to the window, she figured it was mid morning by now.

Figuring Hunter had gotten ready and was helping his mother in the kitchen so she, Alex, could get rest, Alex was about to join him when a dizzy shivery feeling came over her. She didn't have time to figure it out before she was a silvery puddle on the couch!

Taking a minute to assess the situation, Alex decided the best thing to do was try and find Hunter. She couldn't risk Mrs. Reeves seeing her like this and she needed help. And even though she didn't want to admit it, she needed Annie. Even more than that, she wanted her sister there to help her or at least reassure her that she would fix it.

All of a sudden, the guilt she felt over not telling Annie about what had happened between her and Hunter caught up with her. How could she be so stupid? Annie was the one she told everything to. She was the one she had run to after the accident had happened. How could she keep this from her-or anything from her for that matter?

Resolving on the spot to make it up to her sister after she felt better, Alex slithered onto the floor and headed for the kitchen.

But as she went to move across the floor, she felt extremely sick. She felt like she was back up on the mountain she had rescued Annie from and looking down from it at a weird angle.

Determined and stubborn, Alex tried again. This only succeeded in making her want to throw up. This was definitely something Annie would have to check out.

Trying for a third time, Alex managed to slither across the floor before she suddenly reformed without warning.

Unlike all the other times she had reformed, it didn't' feel warm and tingly. It felt like she had raced up a pipe at top speed and reformed a second before getting to the top.

Catching her breath, she was aware just how nauseous she felt when she had to swallow hard twice in a row.

Spotting what looked like a bathroom off to the left; Alex closed her eyes and tried to morph again. She thought of streams, rain, oceans, rivers…But even as she concentrated with all her might, the only thing it did was make her head spin.

She didn't feel the familiar warm sensation go through her just before she usually morphed. She felt a cold rush as though she had a fever.

'I probably do still have one.' She thought as she made it inside and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She had just enough time to close the door before she started glowing. She was shivering uncontrollably now and the nausea was reaching its peek.

As she lifted the toilet lid, a tube of toothpaste rose off the counter and hit the floor with a small thud.

As Alex reached her right hand forward to push the toilet lid up the rest of the way, a string of zappers flew from her finger tips and hit the light fixtures; causing them to flicker.

Alex didn't have time to fix it as her stomach seemed to go in reverse at the same time someone knocked at the door.

"Alex?" came Hunter's concerned voice, "are you in there?"

Alex tried to stifle a whimper of pain as she heaved yet again.

Once she caught her breath, she answered her boyfriend's question.

"Uh-huh!" she called while swallowing again.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

Stepping into the bathroom, Hunter closed the door before kneeling on the floor beside the love of his life. He pulled Alex's hair back as her stomach rebelled again.

Once it calmed, Hunter held a cup of water out to her, which she drank from gingerly.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked while slipping an arm around her.

"For the last ten minutes," Alex replied breathlessly.

Hunter nodded as his eyes fell upon the flickering lights as well as the fallen toothpaste tube.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" Hunter asked.

She pointed to the mess on the floor and the lights that were still flickering.

"It's no big deal," he assured her, "it was an accident."

Taking a deep breath, Alex said the five words that were necessary, but very hard for her at the moment.

"Could you please call Annie? I…I need my sister."

"Sure," Hunter replied, "let's get you back to bed first."

Alex shook her head.

"Annie first. Please…"

"Okay," Hunter agreed. He was glad Alex was finally understanding his point regarding her older sister.

"I'll be right back." With that, he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Retrieving his cell phone from the side of the cot he had slept on the night before, Hunter dialed Annie's cell phone.

"Hello?" Annie asked upon picking up.

"Annie, it's me. Listen, Alex needs you. She's really sick and her powers are…well they're not acting right."

"Okay. I'll be right there," Annie replied, "thanks for letting me know."

"Alex actually asked me to call you," he told her.

"She did?" Annie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty-minutes."

Pocketing his phone, Hunter rejoined Alex in the bathroom.

She was leaning over the toilet once again when he walked in.

He got in back of her and rubbed her back to help her.

"It's okay," he soothed, "you'll feel better soon. Annie's on her way."

Alex nodded as she tried to catch her breath. She collapsed against Hunter's chest the minute she was done and tried to ignore the pain.

Hunter tried his best to help her, but there was only so much he could do. He knew just being there was probably enough in her eyes, but he wanted to do more.

Being careful to move slowly, he picked Alex up and carried her back to the living room. Instead of laying her down on the couch, he laid her down on the cot and covered her with a thick blanket.

Planting a kiss on her cheek, he sat down beside her and tried to keep her calm until Annie arrived. She was still glowing and she felt extremely hot to his touch.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the front door.

"That's Annie," Alex realized, sensing who was there.

Hunter nodded. He got up to answer it.

Annie gave him an anxious look the minute he opened the door.

"Where's Alex?" she asked worriedly.

"She's in the living room. Come on." he led Annie to where Alex was and let her do her job.

When Alex saw her sister, she locked eyes with her, begging her silently to help.

"Alex, it's okay," Annie assured her, "I'm gonna fix this."

The minute she felt her older sister's hand on her forehead, the dam broke and she started balling.

Without a word, Annie took her now sobbing sister into her arms and tried to soothe her.

"Alex, it's okay, its okay…whatever's going on, we'll fix it." she tried.

"Annie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alex sobbed.

Annie glanced up at Hunter, who just shrugged.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't let you hold…and…I didn't tell you about…I should have told you…I'm sa-so sorry!"

"My Al, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was worried about you, but I was never mad. I knew you needed time to sort some things out."

""I'm so sorry!...I'm sorry!" Alex cried again, "I shouldn't have kept it…I'm sorry!"

Figuring Alex just had to get this off her mind, Annie held her and let her cry it out.

When she didn't calm down after five minutes, Annie started to get worried.

"Hunter, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," Hunter replied. He wanted Alex to feel better as soon as possible.

"Get me a wash cloth and dip it in cold water."

"Okay."

"Annie, I'm sorry…" Alex rambled as her older sister held her.

"I know, my Al, I know. Shh, it's okay. It's okay…" Annie soothed, hoping she would get through to her soon.

"Here you go," Hunter handed her the wash cloth and sat down across from the two sisters.

"Thanks," Annie said before turning her attention back to Alex. She held the wash cloth out to her, "Come on, my Al, bite down on this for me." She brought the wash cloth to Alex's lips, hoping she would cooperate with her.

Fortunately, Alex did the rest automatically.

"Good girl…that's my Al," she praised.

Once Alex had sucked the wash cloth dry, she laid her head against Annie's chest, content for the moment.

"She's calmer, " Hunter observed.

"That's why I wanted her to suck on the wash cloth," Annie explained, "it got her breathing under control and forced her to calm down."

"Annie?" Alex said quietly.

"Yeah, my Al?" Annie replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"We'll talk about it later," Annie said, "right now, we need to focus on what's going on with your powers. You need to tell me everything that happened."

"Okay."

Annie didn't know whether to be relieved that Alex was calmer or worried that she was being a little too docile. She decided to take what she could get and tried to get the info from her little sister while keeping her calm.

"I woke up feeling really dizzy and then I morphed. I tried to reform, but I couldn't at first. When I tried to move, I felt really sick to my stomach. I reformed a few minutes later, but it didn't' feel right."

"What do you mean?" Annie pressed gently, but urgently.

"It felt like I was racing up a pipe at top speed."

"What happened after you reformed?" Annie inquired. She was stroking Alex's hair in an attempt to bring her a sense of comfort and keep her calm.

"I felt really dizzy and sick to my stomach. I tried to morph again to get to the bathroom, but I couldn't. It only made me feel worse. Then I ended up throwing up. Alex replied as she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Annie's heartbeat.

"Okay, we need to get you home," Annie concluded, "we'll figure out the morphing problem when we get there. But Mom's really worried about you and you need to get better."

"I'll call you tonight," Hunter told her. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug before carrying her to the car.

"Thanks for all your help," Annie told Hunter once Alex was settled in the back of her car.

"It's no problem," Hunter replied. "I love you." he added, glancing back at Alex.

"Love you too," she said as her eyes closed.

"We'll figure this out. Do you know why she kept apologizing to me?"

Hunter hesitated.

"Yeah. But Alex needs to be the one to tell you."

"Okay. I'll see if I can get anything out of her tonight." With that, she pulled out of the Reeve's driveway and headed for home.

Alex opened her eyes to find herself in her and Annie's bedroom. She was laying on her bed with a blanket tucked around her.

"Annie?" she asked when she didn't immediately see her.

"Hey, my Al, I'm right here," Annie said. She came and sat next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"A little better," Alex replied.

"That's good. Is your stomach hurting at all?"

"No. I still feel queasy though."

"Okay. Maybe I'll try you on some soup later. But first, I think we need to talk, hmmm?"

Alex sighed, but nodded.

"Come here."

Alex hesitated for a second, but allowed Annie to pull her in for a cuddle.

"What's going on?" she asked after a minute had passed, "Talk to me, my Al."

"I don't know where to start," Alex began honestly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." her sister suggested with a small smile.

Alex smirked, despite the situation.

"If you start singing "Doe Ray Me…."

Annie shook her head.

"Just talk to me," she said gently.

"You're gonna hate me," Alex said with a frown.

"Alexandra Louise Mack!" Annie admonished, "I could never hate you. You're my sister. I love you. Even more than that, you're my best friend."

Alex nodded as she tried to fight back tears.

"You know that night Hunter came over and we were hanging out up here?"

"Yeah?" her sister replied.

"Well, we…uh….we were talking when I started ranting a little about how unfair it was that Mom wasn't letting Hunter and me see each other and…Hunter calmed me down. He kissed me and then we started making out. It was just like when we made out in the garage two months after we met."

"Okay," Annie said, "I'm following you so far."

Alex didn't speak for a few minutes. She had to gather her thoughts together and choose her next words carefully.

"Let's just say we went a little too far," she finally confessed.


End file.
